


Tease

by Blueismybusiness



Series: Tease Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Active Imaginations, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Camboy Hinata, Dildos, Dildos galore, F/M, Facials, It's a masturbation palooza, Jacking in the shower, Lots of masturbation, M/M, More Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Tsuki is a horny fucker, Watching people masturbate, actual sex, camboy au, deepthroat that shit, i apparently need to get laid, kuroo's really caring, not really - Freeform, oh yeah, or one facial, sorta - Freeform, talk about masturbation, this is my life, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: Tsuki is hooked on camboy Hinata.Note: Apparently I gagged this M/F. Haha! I changed it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I did this. Have fun.

It's not as if he makes this a regular occurrence. Most days the insane amount of practice he's forced to endure serves to quell his libido and drain the excess...frustration. If volleyball practice doesn't cut it, he keeps a few free weights (some left behind by his brother) in the storage shed behind their house to workout with. However, he's eighteen and, well, a male. There are some moments when no amount of working out or practice will satisfy the fire that builds beneath his skin.

 

Sometimes a dude just has to jack off. Nothing wrong with that.

 

That's when a good, old fashion porn-a-thon comes in handy. However, he's a bit finicky about his visual stimulation. For one, he's gay as fuck so women  _ won't  _ do. Secondly, he really can't stomach the fake moans and generic plot in most of the porn on the interwebs. He discovered that quickly enough, sitting up until the early hours, wading through clips of naughty delivery boys getting gang-banged by horny, “straight” frat boys. 

 

That's why Kei loves cams. It real, it's raw, and it's undeniably  _ hot.  _ In his very limited experience, there is nothing better than watching a live stream of anonymous, sexy men stroking their dicks or stuffing themselves with giant dildos until they come all over themselves. Periodically, it's fun to watch one of those hot guys get fucked into oblivion by their partner or guest cam hottie. 

 

When masturbation used to be a constant need in his life (at fifteen), Kei discovered cams. After endless frustration with the porn industry and many evenings ending in blue balls, Kei happened on a free live stream. The whole set up depended mainly on likes and extra charges for requests. 

 

The downside? The good ones- the ones worth watching- meant you had to pay. Cue the frustrated sigh of adolescence, it was torture to be teased so much. He supposed he could always find someone who'd be willing to grind against in mutual horniness and angst but, well, homosexuality was not exactly smiled upon in a small town and Yams likes tits.

 

Sigh.

 

But Kei is not one to give up when he wanted something he felt was worth the effort- despite some points of view toward him. After a lot of consideration, he did a thorough search for a site that wouldn't break the bank and he found a relatively unknown one that had decent prices and quality cam boys. A few days later and Kei signed up for the current site, paid a subscription fee and sat back to enjoy some _incredibly_ _hot_ porn. The fact that the site was on a private server only added to it's appeal. 

 

How did one so young afford to pay the membership fee, you ask? Especially because he was underage?

 

_ Tch.  _ It's not like they check credibility and he was thrifty. He used cash he'd saved up from allowance, holidays, and birthdays, got himself a PayPal with his brother’s info (he doesn't know), and signed up. Best fifty bucks he's ever spent. 

 

Oh the days (or evenings) spent with a hand on his dick while hot men did things his young body had yet to experience all while they whispered dirty things in his ears.

 

However, as things happen to do, his life grew busier and he learned to use his active lifestyle to compensate for his sexual urges and he visited the site less and less.

 

Still, he kept his sub with the site for moments when he was burning for release and a quickie in the shower wouldn't cut it.

 

This is what Kei is up to now. He's sitting on his bed, bedroom door locked and lights out, headphones plugged in and volume turned  _ up.  _ Thankfully his parents were already in bed because he wouldn't hear them if they decided to pop in suddenly and he didn't think he'd survive having to face his mom if she ever caught him furiously jacking it to gay porn. There are some things parents just didn't need to know. 

 

Kei logged into the site and sits back. He’s wearing a thin t-shirt and loose sweats; comfy clothes for this particular activity. On the table beside his bed sits a fresh box of tissues and tucked under the pillow he lounges against is a half-empty bottle of his favorite lube. 

 

The familiar nervous excitement begins to bubble from his center, warmth emanating from his chest and spreading throughout his body, leaving his fingertips and toes tingling. Kei licks his lips as he lazily scrolls through his favorite cams, golden eyes glowing from the light of the screen, intent on finding something to snare his attention. Some links haven't been updated in awhile or the little, green light that says they’re live is sitting dark and greyed out. Others aren't really giving him that extra...flare he's looking for. He's getting antsy, craving the unrestrained sounds of pleasure in his head. On an impulse Kei decides to sift through the handful of pre-recorded videos he's unfamiliar with if only to find something novel for this evening. This is where the new cam boys post in order to gain followers. Maybe Kei will find someone to add to his favorites list.

 

And that's when he sees him.

 

Wild, red hair frames a round face that's partially obstructed by a cheap Batman mask, caramel eyes staring back at him from a thumbnail clip. Eyes and hair so familiar he could point them out in a crowd. 

 

His username is  **xxx_not_so_little_giant_xxx** .

 

_ No way!  _ Kei screams in his head. His eyes are bugging out of his head as he stares at those puppy dog eyes and irritating grin.  _ NO FUCKING WAY! _ He leans forward, the laptop cradled in his lap, crossing his legs and stares at a face he sees six days a week.

 

This is too good to be true! It's obviously him, part two of the Bain of His Existence. Before he considers the ramifications of his actions, Kei is caught up in a curiosity that rarely possesses him. He clicks the link and a media player opens up. His eyes glance over the accompanying info; it's a thirty minute video that was uploaded within the last week. So far it has close to nine hundred likes.

 

_ What the FUCK?! _ Kei asks himself once the video buffers and bright red hair slides into view. By now, the burning in his gut has lessened, and he's back to the clinical mindset he uses to observe his surroundings.

 

Kei watches as Hinata situates himself on a very uncomfortable looking desk chair, wobbly smile bunching up baby fat cheeks. He's wearing an oversized t-shirt and basketball shorts and he fidgets with the arms of the chair, eyes darting all over the screen as if he's avoiding looking at himself in the reverse camera window. He's clearly embarrassed, those round cheeks dusted a soft pink that clashes with his ginger hair.

 

Kei snorts,  _ If he's so bothered by this, why the hell is he doing it? _

 

Hinata’s trademark enthusiasm is noticeably less as he looks pointedly at the audience and opens his mouth to speak.

 

“Hey everyone!” He chirps, voice squeaking and he flinches, the light blush deepening to rose red from the apples of his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He clears his throat, trying to dissipate some of his embarrassment and continues, “I hope you can see me okay. Forgive my nervousness, it's my first time.” He pauses for a second, chewing his bottom lip as if thinking then suddenly bows, nearly slamming his head into the desk his computer presumably sits on, face darting out of view for a moment, red hair bobbing in the aftermath. “Please take care of me!” He yells then shoots up, head swiveling around and eyes wide with fear. 

 

_ Is he worried someone will catch him? Is he at home?! _ Kei shakes his head, second hand embarrassment setting in. Some people are just clueless.

 

Hinata sinks back into his chair and heaves a sigh of relief. Kei is prepared to click back to the home screen and begin his search again, possibly for someone more appealing, but then he sees a look pass across Hinata’s eyes, something new and unexpected. It's a hunger Kei has seen before but only on the court and his curiosity is peaked again. He settles back to watch Hinata make a complete fool of himself. 

 

The first thing Hinata does is run a hand over his shirt, down his chest and abs, sighing with his eyes closed. It's completely useless, doesn't hold any kind of sexy promise but Kei supposes he has to get in the mood somehow. He continues on this way for a bit, very much unproductive and boring. His tiny face is scrunched in concentration and Kei’s eyes dart to Hinata’s crotch to see if his own actions are doing anything for him. Kei scrunches up his own nose realizing that he just looked at Hinata’s nether regions for a familiar bulge and he kinda wants to puke in his mouth.

 

Kei’s eyes flick back to Hinata’s face, unwilling to spend anymore time contemplating the small male’s dick. Frustration leaps across Hinata’s expression and Kei curbs his impulse to yell at the screen, “Give up already!”

 

But then Hinata’s expression shifts. It softens, in a way, and his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. His forehead is already slick with a thin coat of sweat from trying to force arousal. Hinata opens his eyes and looks at the screen, his gaze intensifies in the way that is unique to the redhead. Liquid brown eyes go half lidded as he sucks in a breath and his mouth drops open just a tad.

 

Apparently Hinata found something that turned him on because a small, quiet whine, barely a whisper of a thing, escapes his parts lips, tongue snaking out to wet them. 

 

Kei can't help the blush he feels creeping into his cheeks, his eyes involuntarily sliding down to follow Hinata’s hand as it slips under his shirt. The outline of his fingers, fingers Kei knows intimately- and painfully- ghost up the boy’s chest. It takes Kei only seconds to realize Hinata is playing with his nipples and he chokes on air.

 

_ He's actually gonna do it. _

 

Any thought of leaving the recording behind is swept out the door when Hinata’s free hand begins to palm his hardening cock through his shorts. Kei only knows he’s doing this because the movement of the hand distracted him. Now he has this image burned into his brain for eternity and he debates gouging out his own eyeballs.

 

He absolutely refuses to acknowledge how his own dick is jumping against his thigh.

 

Hinata moans again, this time a little louder and he tilts his head back against his chair, chin jutting up as he stares at the ceiling wherever he is. His neck is smooth, spotless and a thought that it would look good marked up flutters through Kei’s mind before he manages to mentally wave his hands at it.

 

Kei bites his bottom lip.  _ This is insane! _

 

Hinata is noticeably hard now, the bulge in his shorts doing little to hide the gift beneath them. If there was one thing Kei could not tease his small teammate about, it's the fact that the gods must have decided to compensate the tiny boy for his lack of height. Kei has had plenty of opportunity to glimpse the package currently being roughly jerked through basketball shorts. 

 

It's not weird or anything to notice such things. What guy doesn't compare sizes when faced with a room full of naked dudes on a daily basis. Kei is proud to say that he's still bigger. Just not by much.

 

Hinata groans this time as his hips jut forward, the fingers teasing his nipple having moved to the neglected bud on the opposite side of his narrow chest. Occasionally the viewer is blessed?- privileged?- with a view of defined abs and a pretty “v” line that dips below the waistband of Hinata’s shorts.

 

Kei is mesmerized. For more than two years his life has centered on a small group of people he's played volleyball with regularly. He’s sat with them as they cried after a defeat. He's ate with them as they celebrated victories. He's fought and laughed with them.

 

He's never watched a single one of them get off. 

 

And he definitely NEVER thought that if that scenario ever came about, then it’d be Hinata he watches. For fuck’s sake, he usually can't stand the energy-induced ball of annoyance. If he thought about it, technically they were friends, but that didn't mean Hinata didn't piss him off consistently. He's just never seen him in this way- all seductive and wanting. It's bizarre. As far as he has always been concerned, or anyone else for that matter, Hinata is and always will be an adorable child of pure sweetness, not this sex-crazed cam boy Kei is watching at the moment. 

 

_ Maybe he has an evil twin? _ It's an illogical thought but anything else threatens to give Kei an aneurism. In fact, if he thinks about it, Kei sorta feels like a pervert for the first time since discovering the joys of jacking off. He feels like somehow he's just defiled light incarnate- and for fuck’s sake is he really thinking of Hinata as sweet and adorable?!

 

Hinata moans again, a little louder and more desperate.

 

Nope, right now Kei is only seeing a Hinata that wants to make himself come as anonymous men and women watch him bring himself pleasure. 

 

What  _ has  _ the world come to?

 

On the screen it appears that Hinata has officially reached a point in his session where his shorts are more of a hinderance than a way to shield himself from further humiliation. Both hands reach for the waistband of his shorts and underwear, sliding them off teasingly slow. He gasps at the friction as the cloth slips over his sensitive cock and it bounces in the air, set free from it's confines. Hinata smirks at the camera, blushing and gazing up through thick lashes. He knows how enticing he looks, thick cock leaking preum in rivulets that leak down the side of his shaft. 

 

Kei’s mouth goes dry. He still refuses to admit he'd like to touch it. Maybe taste- “ _ NO!” _

 

It's Hinata. HinataHinataHinata. He can't- won't- think of his teammate in such a perverse mann-

 

Hinata takes his dick in hand, gingerly stroking it from base to tip and back again. He thumbs the head, the precum smearing, coating his hand and shimmering in the glow of his laptop screen. Kei’s brain is short circuiting, the wires sparking from stimulation overload.

 

Kei shifts on his bed, trying to get comfortable and finds it difficult because his dick has swelled and pushes against his sweats without his permission. It doesn't matter though, if he doesn't touch it then technically he's not turned on. Guys get stiffies all the time for no reason. Hinata is not sexy!

 

Hinata stops all activity as he takes time out to yank off his shirt. It's been three years since he started high school and while he is by no means buff, he's not the skinny shrimp he once was. It has taken him time, but Kei realized that Hinata has come to terms with his height deficiency. He's grown less insecure about it and focused on other physical traits, for instance, strength. It shows too. He remains slender but excess concentration in core strengthening has erased all fat from his body and he's nothing but lean, defined muscle. Kei is finding it hard to continue to pretend that Hinata isn't aesthetically pleasing.

 

Kei is beginning to see why Hinata has gained so many likes for his video. While he began with awkward, stiff movements, he's rapidly losing his initial embarrassment and increasing in devilish sex appeal. Kei can understand the allure- Hinata is simultaneously innocent and sinful and the contrast is amazingly tantalizing. 

 

Hinata’s small, nimble fingers pluck and tweak at his nipples like fingers on a harp while his other hand curls around his wet cock, strong and harsh as it tugs and strokes. His red hair is plastered to his scalp now, sweat-soaked strands dangling in his face. He's flushed from the pleasure he's experiencing and the exertion he puts forth as narrow hips piston into his hand.

 

It's quite a sight, almost beautiful but Kei’s brain- for all the coherent thought that still resides within- continues to refuse absolute acceptance of Hinata’s provocative actions.

 

However, Hinata’s voice is slowly chipping away at Kei’s resolve. 

 

Kei will unreservedly say that his favorite part of cams are the noises. He loves the sloppy sounds of sex- the soaked sounds of slinking, writhing flesh as it's being jerked, pumped, thrusted, pounded. And he  _ loves  _ the voices. The keening whines and whimpers, the desperate moaning and grunting. The cries of bliss as someone comes apart and cums. The dirty talk- the “ _ Fuck yes’s”  _ and  _ “oh god’s” and “you're cock feels so good” _ . He loves it and the dirtier the better. It’s why he wears his headphones (apart from the obvious fact he still lives with his parents) and turns the sound up so high it's like he's part of the action. 

 

As for Hinata, it's not like he's loud (he's probably at home too) but he's vocal. 

 

_ “Fuck that feels good.” _

 

_ “Ha-ah-shit!” _

 

_ “Ngh-fuck!” _

 

_ “More-ah ah ah!” _

 

_ “N-need more!” _

 

Combined with his expression; pupils blown with eyes heavy-lidded and glassy, cheeks ruddy, brows furrowed, bottom lip swollen and bitten, he’s a perfect picture of eroticism. 

 

Kei swallows hard and often, his hands shaking with a repressed need to palm his painfully hard cock that throbs between his legs twitching and insistent.

 

Finally, Hinata’s hips lose rhythm as he nears his finish. He's rocking so much and so hard into his hand that he's nearly out of his chair, shorts and boxers hanging off his toned thighs.

 

Suddenly Hinata stiffens, back arched like the bow of a rainbow and strips of pearly cum shoot from the tip of his pink cock to splatter on his belly and chest. He wails, high-pitched and needy, and Kei can't help the desperate “ _ Fuuuuck” _ that drops from his dry mouth as he squirms where he sits in frustration, sweaty palms rubbing furiously against his bent knees and dick so hard he wants to sob. 

 

Hinata collapses into his chair, heavy and undignified, limp cock flopping on his bare, quivering thigh. He chuckles and licks his lips, his weighted gaze falling onto the still recording computer screen. He's as exhausted as Kei is wound tight.

 

Hinata throws a lazy smile at the camera, all toothy and childlike, “I hope you enjoyed the show. Please let me know if you did and next week maybe I'll return, same time and live.”

 

A trembling hand snakes toward the computer, finger brushing against the touch pad. A second later, the screen goes blank and another video automatically queues up.

 

Kei stretches out his own shaky hand and lowers the computer screen. He's in a daze, unsure how to process what he just witnessed and how to cope with the resulting feelings.

 

His dick jumps, reminding him of its neglect and Kei balls his hands into a fist.

 

 _I can't._ He tells himself. _I can't. It's Hinata. It's Hinata._ _Hinata._

 

Kei throws himself back into his bed and yanks down his sweats, teeth grinding together as he sucks in a sharp breath of cool air when his erection comes in contact with the chill. He groans when he wraps a hot palm around his rigid shaft and chooses to bite into his other hand knowing he's probably not gonna be completely quiet. He's usually a silent person in and out of the bedroom, but that doesn't mean he hasn't come across a handful of times where he couldn't hold back his own cries of pleasure. This was one of them.

 

Somewhere, in the recesses of his brain still capable of thought, he can't believe that Hinata-  _ Hinata _ of all people- has the power to reduce him to this needy, shivering mess of sexual frustration.

 

Kei doesn't waste time with building up his arousal, he's already gone. He rapidly and roughly pumps his hand around his dick, forgetting the bottle of lube that waited beneath his pillow. He couldn't care less, he's leaking so much pre-cum he's practically swimming in it. His only thought is getting off, and doing it  _ now. _

 

He's pretty sure he's thrusting as hard and fast as Hinata was into his own hand and Kei doesn't even bother to deny himself the visions of Hinata jacking off. What would be the point, now, anyway? He's alone in his room and no one has to know that tonight, Hinata is his fantasy.

 

Kei’s keening into his hand now, palm pressing tightly to his mouth to muffle the sound. It's a constant noise, long and punctuated by  _ “uh uh uh ngh haaa’s”.  _

 

His expression is wide open from the shock of the sheer amount of pleasure rolling through his body like rumbling thunder. His eyes are wide open, staring blankly at his dark ceiling, eyebrows stretched so high on his forehead it's painful. 

 

_ I'm going to cum! _ His mind shouts at him as he feels his balls tighten and cock thicken. 

 

His orgasm crashes over him, an ocean of pleasure threatening to tear him apart from the inside out. He’s ejaculating streams of thick, hot cum, coating his hand and soaking the shirt he never removed. He continues to stroke himself, wringing every last drop from his orgasm until he’s too sensitive and jerking away from his own fingers. Eventually he sinks back into his bed, chest heaving from lack of oxygen. Both his glasses and headphones rest skewed on his face and head and he's sticky and gross from the cum cooling on his body. He hasn't gotten off that hard in a long time but he's satisfied.

 

That is, until his reason returns to him and he's hit with the fact that he just fucked himself dry to Hinata’s self-made porn video. 

 

“Fuck,” Kei whispers to himself in the dark.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's the porn?!

Kei intends to use this information against Hinata. Nothing terrible or potentially devastating- he's not  _ that _ much of an asshole. Still, watching the horror creep across Hinata’s expression as he discovers that Kei knows his secret is going to be the highlight of Kei’s high school career.

 

That was the plan, anyway. That was until he gets to the gym and comes face-to-face with the little deviant.

 

The next morning when Kei wakes up, his mind is consumed with visions of the previous evening. Even though he's watched it, even masturbated to it, the reality of it is a complete and utter mind fuck.

 

Hinata Shōyō, all around bubbly and pure guy who doesn't even like to curse that much,  _ made _ and  _ uploaded  _ a pornographic video. Of himself. Masturbating. On camera. For people to see.

 

The knowledge of this is ridiculous and surreal. Never mind that Kei enjoyed it. That isn't the point.

 

Still, despite the absurdity, it is still fact that Hinata is a cam boy- or at least trying to be.  _ Why  _ he is a cam boy is still a mystery and one Kei intends to find out.

 

Kei goes about his morning routine almost in a daze, his actions so familiar he could do them in his sleep. He leaves the house as usual and meets up with Yamaguchi's as usual. They walk to school along the same route they've taken since their first year. All the while, Kei thinks about Hinata, his affect never giving away the chaos residing within his mind.

 

The familiar sounds of volleyballs echoing off flesh and floors as well as the squeaking of sneakers pour out of the gym doors as they approach. Kei’s heart rate skyrockets as those doors grew closer. 

 

_ What will Hinata look like? _

 

_ Will he be different? _

 

_ Will he slink around the gym like some sort of succubus, tempting their teammates into sin? _

 

Kei’s brain is working overtime trying to prepare for the unknown.

 

The familiar sounds of bickering voices float from the open windows of the gym. One high and whining, the other deep and commanding. Kei steps inside the door and freezes. He is wholly unprepared for the sight before him.

 

Hinata and Kageyama stand on one side of the net, the King’s hand grasping at Hinata’s face like a volleyball and the redhead yelling and clawing at him. Various members of his team are scattered about choosing to ignore the two as they squabble or focusing on warm-ups. 

 

It is a totally normal, morning practice. 

 

A few members notice his and Yamaguchi’s appearance and holler out greetings. This catches the notice of Kageyama who promptly releases his best friend in order to greet his vice-captain.

 

“Well,” Yamaguchi turns to Kei and smiles as he slips on his gym shoes, “looks like duty calls.”

 

Kei looks down at his friend and stares at him blankly. Yamaguchi’s eyebrows knit together, concern washing over his face.

 

“Everything alright, Tsukki?”

 

Kei blinks at him, his brain trying to catch up with his present situation. He nods once before turning to his bag, digging out his shoes intending to put them on.

 

“You sure? Are you sick or something?” Yamaguchi asks.

 

Kei did not look back up at him, crouching as he is to tie up his shoes. He nods, “I'm fine, Yamaguchi. Go do your job.”

 

Yamaguchi chuckles and pats him on the shoulder a couple of times before jogging off to join their captain.

 

“Morning, Tsukki!” 

 

Kei snaps upright at the sound of Hinata’s shrill voice. “Don't call me that, shrimp,” he retorts robotically.

 

“Stingyshima!” Hinata hollers back, sticking his tongue out like the sulky child he is. Kei clicks his tongue and joins his team for warm-ups.

 

He doesn't know what he'd been expecting but it wasn't this. The whole atmosphere in the gym is too mundane for the knowledge that lives in his head. Things should be different- Hinata should be different. But he isn't. 

 

As usual, the bouncy ginger is flitting between teammates like a red-haired bunny with ADHD. He's not flirty or sexy but just Hinata-like- talkative, giggly, smiley. The contrast between the real-life Hinata and the Hinata on camera is so starkly opposite that Kei is having serious whiplash. As far as Kei knows Hinata doesn't have a twin brother- god help the world if that had been the case. Yet, there has to be a  _ reason _ for what Kei  _ saw! _

 

_ Maybe he suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder and has another personality? _

 

That conclusion is worse than the miniature volleyball player having a twin. Kei shudders involuntarily.

 

Kei is distracted all through practice, his blocks less graceful and he keeps missing cues from the opposing team. But he can't keep his eyes off Hinata. He watches him subtly and closely, trying to find answers to this mystery within the ginger’s actions, in his words to his teammates. He finds nothing.

 

Kei intended to use his knowledge against Hinata, now he only wants to know  _ why.  _

 

For now, he’ll keep his mouth shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no porn.

It's Wednesday and for the last week Tsukki has been on the verge of a mental breakdown.

 _Nothing_ has changed.

He supposes that should make sense because the video had been out almost a week before he watched it the first time and he never noticed anything different about Hinata. Still, there _should_ be _something_. And, yet, there is _nothing_.

Hinata is the same as he's always been- annoying.

Kei wants to pull his hair out in frustration.

For as long as he's known Hinata, the shrimp has NEVER been able to keep a secret. There was one instance when their old team planned a surprise birthday party for Daichi (Suga had been studying abroad and came back a few weeks early for the occasion) and the team had to leave Hinata out of the loop because he would have spilled the beans.

However, Kei guesses that this particular secret is probably a bit more… personal, so that even Hinata has to hide it. Still, one would think something would give him away.

But no, if Kei hadn't stumbled upon the video himself, he would never have believed it. Who would?

For a second Kei thinks that Hinata is in trouble, maybe family debt to some criminal organization and he's being forced make a video to save their lives. He watches the video for the second time and it definitely doesn't appear that he's being forced.

The fact that he jacks off again is secondary. He can't help it if he gets turned on, he's watching porn. It’s expected and he isn't going to let a good boner go to waste. Besides, his _intentions_ are what count. He’s concerned about a teammate and friend and if there is something amiss, he doesn't want to be the person who could have helped but didn't.

The third time he watches the video he is only going onto the website to see how much money a person can make for submitting a video. Needless to say, it's a lot if you do the math. However, he ends up jacking off again because, well, he's already logged in.

The next day at practice he notices Hinata wearing new volleyball shoes and his previous speculation that Hinata needed money seems unfounded.

The fourth time he watches it he thinks he's seen something in the background from one of the other times he's watched- something he didn't notice before. He'd been wrong, of course, it is only a glare from the bad lightning in Hinata’s room (he'd figured that out after watching repeatedly). Whatever, as before, he is already logged in.

The fifth and sixth time...well, by now he's admitted that maybe he likes the video a little more than he should have.

It doesn't help that he is forced to spend time with Hinata during the weekdays. After that first morning practice, Kei has discovered that observing Hinata inconspicuously is proving more and more difficult. And the more often he watches the video, the harder it becomes to watch Hinata objectively.

While “normal Hinata” is the least sexy individual Kei has ever witnessed, Kei realizes that there are small micro-behaviors and facial expressions that do little to douse the ever-increasing blaze beneath Kei’s skin.

Instead of watching for his jumps to block his spikes, Kei focuses on the flex of his thighs, the stretch of his fingers, the way he pulls his mouth into a feral grin when he’s successful.

Kei stares at the flush on his cheeks from rigorous physical activity and the sweat that trails down his neck. The peek of skin that flashes when Hinata wipes his sweat.

And for every minute difference, Kei’s dick twitches and his blood rages, making him hot and wanting.

It pisses him off.

“Tsukki, if you stare at him like that, you're going to give off the wrong impression.”

Kei is sitting on one of the benches in the gym, bent over his knees with his sweat towel around his neck. He's taking a break- the whole team sans Hinata and Kageyama are on a break- watching the ginger tempter practice receives (which he still sucks at). Kei’s head swivels absentmindedly toward his friend. The roll of his golden eyes from Hinata to Yamaguchi is delayed in the way they fight to keep following Kei’s person of interest.

“Huh?” Kei asks, Yamaguchi’s statement not fully processing.

“You look like you want to eat him.”

Kei focuses on Yamaguchi who’s standing next to him in front of the bench. He’s smirking behind the sip of water he's taking from the sports bottle he holds and avoiding looking at Kei.

Kei feels a light blush crawl across his cheeks and he looks away, glaring at nothing in particular.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Whatever you say, Tsukki.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

His sassy best friend chuckles and Kei can feel Yamaguchi boring holes into the side of his face, “You've been staring at Hinata like a dog stares at a bone.”

“I have no-”

“Like a lion stares at an antelope.”

“Oh my god-”

“Like a porn star stares at a dick.”

“Who the fuck are you?!”

Yamaguchi laughs as Kei stares at him in shock. Then he shakes his head and says, “You used to be sweet. What happened to nice Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi grins at him, “I've been hanging out with you for too long.”

Kei can't help the snicker that escapes him. He takes a drink of his water.

“You didn't deny it.”

Kei rolls his eyes, “Deny what?”

Yamaguchi just sends him a knowing look and Kei shrugs.

“Want to talk about it?”

There's the Tadashi he knows and loves.

“Not really.”

Kageyama and Hinata finish their impromptu drill and Kageyama calls the team back to work. Kei stands and tosses his towel on the bench. Yamaguchi follows suit and heads over to the gathering group. As he steps away he turns to Kei and says, “You know I'm here if you need me.”

Kei offers him a small smile, something he only does rarely, and doesn't reply. Yamaguchi is used to it and wanders off, unoffended.

 _You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Yamaguchi_ , Kei thinks to himself as he follows his friend.

His eyes fall on Hinata once again and stay there.

Wednesday evening Tsukki gets home from practice and does the following:

  * Logs into the site


  * Has dinner


  * Checks the site


  * Does a little homework


  * Checks the site again


  * Finishes homework


  * Checks the site again


  * Takes a shower



According to Hinata’s video, he promised to log on and do a live stream if he had enough likes. He's got nearly 1500. The video was posted on Wednesday last week around 11:30pm and Kei make sure he's online around 10-ish because he wasn't sure if Hinata meant the time when he started recording or the time he posted.

Since Kei first watched the video, Hinata’s promise to go live rested in the back of his mind like a black hole trying to suck all of his thoughts into it.

Nothing about the past week has gone according to plan. In fact, he feels a little like his life is currently running amok without him and he hates not feeling in control.

_It's totally Hinata’s fault._

Kei never asked for this. All he ever wanted was jack off in peace, release some built up tension, go about his business as per usual. But no, in some freaky twist of fate, Hinata had to make a porn and out of the millions of porn sites on the internet, Hinata just had to upload it to the very one Kei uses.

Now most of the thoughts that rattle around Kei’s head concern a naked middle blocker and all the things he wants to see him do to his pale little body. It's unfair.

But it's also not like Kei can ignore it.

_It's curiosity, pure and simple._

Yet, even those thoughts echo like a lie in the back of his head.

Kei’s heart rate speeds up as he gathers his things and settles onto his bed, hair still wet from his shower. He's chosen a loose pair of cotton shorts, foregoing the t-shirt just in case of accidents. His tissues are on the table beside his lamp and his lube beneath the pillow.

He's all prepared, his headphones on and plugged in. Still, he hesitates. There's something...different about watching a recorded video of his teammate versus watching him live. Kei is nervous, his palms sweating and his breathing coming in short pants.

What Hinata is doing makes him feel like he's intruding on something very private. It silly since the small ginger had made it very public, but Kei can't shake the feeling that maybe the situation is too intimate and he's an interloper (he refuses to use the word pervert).

He takes a shaky, stuttering breath and with trembling fingers he opens his laptop and signs in again, the window for the site already up. His eyes, a golden honey reflecting the pale light of the screen, search out the little green light.

A part of Kei hopes it stays grey, that Hinata fails to make good on his promise. But those thoughts are quickly burned up in the sudden fire that lights up within his chest.

The light is green. _Oh my god!_

Kei’s apprehension quickly dissolves as the familiar anticipation starts to gather in his gut. The tension is building, starting in his shoulders and making its way down his long body, his fingers and toes tingling with excitement.

Kei clicks the link and waits with bated breath as the cam buffers.

And then the screen clears and a wild mane of red hair bobs on the screen, a smile he's known for three years is blinding him, and the trill of Hinata’s laughter rings through his headphones, reverberating within his skull. Kei’s heart stops.

“Are you flirting with me?” Hinata asks, apparently answering one of the many texts of interested viewers already logged in. According to the time, he's been online for ten minutes already.

Hinata is live.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, there it is.

Kei’s cock is only semi-hard as he watches Hinata lazily stroke his dick. Hinata was reclining in a more comfortable position, on the floor it appeared, on top of a blanket. His face was once again half hidden behind the cheap mask (not that it would protect his identity, the red hair would give him away no matter what). He's naked as requested of many of the viewers. It's nothing too intense currently, he's building anticipation, teasing everyone.

 

Kei wonders if Hinata has experience.

 

“Well, perhaps we should get this party started, right? Don't you guys wanna see me cum or are you satisfied just to watch me tease myself?"

 

For someone as graceless and nervous as Hinata, he sure is confident.

 

_ It seems he's gotten over his embarrassment. _

 

Much like his life outside his bedroom, Kei is stoic and reserved. He doesn't talk much unless it's to piss someone off or he's asked a question. Even then, he only answers when he chooses.

 

This goes doubly for cam porn. He's only interacted a handful of occasions, given enough time someone else will have the same thought he has and type it in. Kei prefers to just watch, typing tends to take away from the ambience of the situation.

 

That's not so much the case, here. Even under these circumstances he feels a pull to harass the ginger shrimp.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ yeah get busy  _ little giant.  _ So far this show is boring. _

 

Hinat’s brown eyes were crinkled in the corners and he had a grin plastered on his face as he read the responses, all most all positive and dirty with the things people wanted to watch him do. However, that grin slipped off his face and tightened into a pout, his brown eyes darkened to burning amber as his eyelids narrowed. His hand stuttered to a stop on his cock.

 

“Don't be mean,” he replies. “We’re supposed to be having fun.”

 

Kei was grinning to himself now, the ability to rile Hinata up off court and out of school making his blood pump warmly in his veins.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ aww...cant take a some heckling,  _ little giant _?” _

 

Hinata’s face flushes around the stupid mask, tips of his ears and neck reddening in anger. He leans on his elbows so he's right in the camera.

 

“I can take whatever you throw at me, Baka!”

 

He sticks his tongue out and the chat is spammed with a ton of people telling him to block Kei. For a second, as Hinata reads the feed, Kei worries that might happen. Damn his antagonizing nature. He holds his breath as he awaits verdict.

 

“Are you making fun of my name?!” Hinata squeaks. “I didn't notice that.” He drums his finger beside the laptop, brown eyes going out of focus. “Salitsaurus_Rex isn't much better, asshole.”

 

Kei rolls his eyes at the screen as his feed is inundated with trolls yelling things at him. 

 

_ He's never been able to take a joke. _

 

“How about you apologize to me and I give you a treat.”

 

Kei snorts. He's never apologized to Hinata. Never.

 

Hinata sits back on his elbows, ass facing the camera, knees bent and toddling back and forth like an excited little kid. His cock has softened a little so he gives it a few hard strokes, licking his lips and grinning. The view is amazing and much appreciated by the viewers.

 

“C’mon, Saltisaurus, whadda ya say? One little apology and I'll give you the first request.”

 

Kei’s hungry eyes rove over the image of Hinata. His ass is smooth and firm, the sculpted muscles in his legs contracting and relaxing with each swing of his knees. Hinata obviously landscapes because he's shaved clean except a small patch of curly, reddish-brown hair along his pubic line. His balls are as smooth as his ass, silky looking and they jump with each stroke of his hand. His asshole flutters in eagerness.

 

Kei swallows a few times, saliva gathering in his mouth and his own cock hardening. If he apologizes he gets first request, huh? He's seriously considering chucking his pride.

 

“C’moncmoncmon, Salitsaurus,” Hinata whispers breathless and panting a little, his strokes becoming more insistent, “one little ‘I’m sorry’. Or are you gonna wuss out on me?”

 

Yeah. Fuck that.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ I dont apologize. _

 

Hinata frowns, all movement halting as disappointment sets in. 

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ instead if I was there I'd bend you in half and tease you with my tngue until you begged. _

 

It's a risk but Kei has a feeling Hinata likes being pushed around. He's best friends with Kageyama and sorta friends with Kei, the two most unpleasant people in Sendai.

 

Hinata cries out as his hand takes up its furious pumping, precum beginning to glisten at the tip of his hard cock and he palms it, using it to slick himself up.

 

“Th-that's hot, Saltisaurus,” Hinata purrs into the camera. He bites his lip and lets out a quiet whine. “What else? Tell me m-more.”

 

_ Fuuuck.  _ Kei moans in his head and palms himself briefly to relieve some tension. He types in a new message.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ id mark up ur thighs w bruises _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ id lick u slow and taste you _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ then id fuck u w my tognue until you came all ober yourself _

 

Hinata moans long and low, his hand moving rapidly, hips jerking. He's pushed up into one hand to read the string of texts flying across the feed. Kei isn't the only one expressing his wants but he has a feeling Hinata is focused on his words and a weird pride swells in his chest.

 

“Mmm…” Hinata squirms, hips jutting into his hand, “What do you want me to do?”

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ finger urself slow and think of me. _

 

It wasn't even a question in Kei’s mind. He wanted Hinata to listen to his commands. 

 

Hinata releases himself and reaches for an object off screen. When he pulls back he holds a bottle of lube. He pops the lid and squirts a liberal amount onto his fingers. These are practiced movements and Kei’s hard cock jumps at the thought that Hinata has fingered himself before.

 

_ I wonder what he thinks about. Who does he think about? _

 

Hinata repositions himself, the camera wobbling a bit. He's now leaning back against something with his knees spread, camera covering most of him. He runs his fingers together and places his first digit on his hole, rubbing gently, teasingly.

 

“Is this what you want?” He asks, smiling sweet and biting his lip.

 

The feed fills with all sorts of affirmations. 

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ yes _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ now push it in nice and slow _

 

Hinata grins, wide and pleased _.  _ His eyes are shining, his face bunching and his mouth drops open as his finger breaks past the ring of muscle.

 

“A-ahh,” he whines, “more.”

 

Kei’s whole body thrums. Even though he's shirtless, he's so hot. His dick is so hard but he refuses to give in and jerk himself. He wants to watch. To listen.

 

People are shouting things at him in all caps now, begging and demanding. They want him fuck himself on his fingers hard and fast but Hinata continues in a lazy manner. His brown eyes dart over the feed, watching intently and waiting. He's waiting on Kei’s command.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ does it feel good _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ do you wat to go faster _

 

Hinata nods, biting his lips, back curling a little as he teases himself.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ ask nicely _

 

“M-mean,” he pants, “p-please let me go faster.”

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ good boy _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ add anther finger when u want _

 

Hinata preens at Kei’s praise and begins to roughly fuck himself, his hips pushing against his finger. Kei is panting as he watches. On any other night he'd be embarrassed by how much he wants to replace those fingers with his own long digits. Just not tonight.

 

Hinata’s lips are pulled between his teeth with bruising force and he's struggling to keep his eyes open to watch the feed. Everyone is telling him how gorgeous he is and how good he's doing. Kei agrees.

 

Hinata’s free hand makes an appearance and he grabs his stiff cock in hand, pumping roughly, hips thrusting desperately into his fist as much as pushing onto his finger.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _  let go of ur cock, little giant. no one said you could stroke urself. _

 

Hinata freezes and whines but eventually does what he's told. He lets go, placing the hand on the floor beside his leg but resumes fingering himself. Kei gives a self-satisfied smirk. He's never been this turned on before and bossing Hinata around in this context- and being obeyed- has made his dick so hard it hurts. He never would have known he was such an S.

 

Hinata soon adds another finger and he's full-on riding them. He's slightly curled around himself, scissoring hisnfingers and reaching, the muscles of his arms and stomach taut with effort.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ cant hear you, little giant. _

 

Hinata smiles when his eyes fall on the words.

 

“You want to deny me the right to stroke my own dick and now you wanna hear me moan. You're so bossy.”

 

Kei huffs a small chuckle.

 

“All right then. If you wanna hear me then you gotta do your part. Tell me what you wanna do to me.”

 

The feed is absolutely saturated with promises then. The text pours onto the screen so rapidly it's a wonder Hinata can even follow it. He moans and whines, his fingers pistoning roughly and quickly. Kei wonders how much of it is for show.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ i wanna suck ur cock.  _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ I bet your cum tastes good _

 

Hinata’s eyes widen, his pupils so blown Kei can't see the brown, and his mouth rounds out as he succumbs to a low moan that is definitely  _ real.  _ Kei nearly comes in his pants from the sound. He wants to record it and play it at will, like a song he could never be bored of listening to. He knows it was his words that did it.

 

“Let me cum,” Hinata begs, his face scrunching up and sweat soaking his red hair. “P-please! Pleaseplease _ please _ let me cum!”

 

_ Oh god, Hinata! _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ cum for me, little gia _

 

Hinata wastes no time in grabbing his cock and jerking himself off at what looks like an almost painful pace. Kei joins him, shoving sweats down his thighs and gripping his cock. He wants to match Hinata’s pace, but as usual he can't keep up.

 

**Slatisuarus_Rex:** _ slow down _

 

For a minute, Kei thinks Hinata will miss the message but his hand stutters and slows to a normal rhythm. Kei quickly grabs his lube and soaks his hand in his rush. He wants to cum with him. 

 

Kei takes hold of his dick again and strokes in time with Hinata while the ginger’s keening, lewd moans fill his head. It's so seductive Kei feels like he's going to explode with need. 

 

He watches as Hinata goes to town, his hips rolling, fingers diving and retreating, his hand fisting his cock that spills slick pre-cum with each stroke. Kei wants to  _ be  _ there, to make good on his promises. He wants to touch and taste. He wants to feel the clench of muscle around his cock. He wants to sink inside Hinata and fuck him into his bedroom floor until he's spilling inside Hinata’s tight asshole. Kei wants to make Hinata  _ scream. _

 

“Fuckfuckfuck,” Hinata cries, head lolling against his chest and drool shining on his chin, “I'm g-gonna cum, I-I’m- ha ah- gonna c-cu, fuck!” 

 

Kei is no better. “Oh shit, shrimp! God you're hot,” he pants into the quiet of his room. He's getting close to the edge and Hinata is bringing there, wailing into his ear as he watches the ginger's hips stutter.

 

Kei grits his teeth, growling and his hips thrust into his hand hard and rough.

 

“Fuck, Hinata,” he grunts, “god I wanna fuck you. C’mon babe, cum for me. Fuck those fingers and cum all over yourself for me.”

 

He knows Hinata can't hear him but Hinata's singing in his ears lets him pretend. His small back arches impressively and Kei’s balls tighten, his stomach contracting as Hinata tenses, shots of white, sticky cum coating his belly and hand.

 

“AH-AHHH, FUCK!” Kei hollers then hisses, following Hinata only seconds later. His whole body seizes as his orgasm hits him like a train at full speed, vision swimming. He rides it out, continuing to pump himself, squeezing out the last of his rush, finally collapsing back onto his bed, exhausted, sweaty, and satisfied.

 

Well, for the most part.

 

His mouth and throat are dry and Kei sucks in deep breaths of air, his body trembling with the aftershocks. It takes him a few minutes to land after floating in the sexual ether for so long, but the sound of a voice floats on the air, disjointed and far away. Kei turns his head and opens his eyes to see the round edge of his headphones in his periphery. His eyes sink down, 

following the cord to his laptop which toppled over in the action. Kei chuckles, sedate and giddy.

 

_ That felt so fucking good. _

 

Kei raises himself into a sitting position, slow and unsteady. He pulls out a few tissues and cleans up most of the mess he made, grateful that he didn't wear a shirt because he apparently came so hard he shot as far up as the top of his chest. That revelation makes him laugh.

 

By the time he's collected himself and straightened out his things, Hinata has already logged off. Kei is a bit disappointed he missed the farewell, he wanted to know if Hinata said anything to him. 

 

_ Oh well, I can always re-watch it.  _ Something he  _ definitely  _ plans to do.

 

However, before he logs out himself, he sees a notification indicating he has a message. It's a first and Kei’s heartbeat picks up.

 

**xxx_not_so_little_giant_xxx:** _ that was fun, Saltisaurus. i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did. FYI, you remind me of someone i know, lol. anywY, wanted to give u another fist request. Wanna see anything special nxt wk? _

 

Kei sits back, at a loss for words. He's not sure how to respond to Hinata. He doesn't think he's given himself away and the security is tight enough that Hinata would never be able to find out. He runs a hand down his face and his dick twitches in his shorts. Apparently his dick is pleased with the results of tonight. Kei grins. He’ll worry about it later.

 

**Slaitsaurus_Rex:** _ yeah, use a vibrator. _

 

Kei waits a moment to see if he gets a response. When five minutes has passed, after he's busied himself preparing for bed, and he hasn't gotten a reply, he logs off. He’ll check again tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three's not always a crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in corner in shame*

Hinata is driving him crazy. It's a fact.

 

Now that Kei knows him so...intimately...he can't get him out of his head. It's not a crush, Kei knows that for sure.

 

It's more...sexual than that. More visceral. Kei wants Hinata like he’s never wanted anything before. More than good grades. Even more than winning nationals.

 

Volleyball and good grades feel good, but Hinata would feel  _ better _ . 

 

It's all Kei can do during practice not to corner the small middle blocker and pin him to a wall. He wants to taste him- taste his cherry lips, his sweet smelling sweat, his pretty pink cock, his bitter cum.

 

He wants to grab onto Hinata’s hips like they're a lifeline and he's a drowning man. He want to stuff Hinata full of his hard dick and beat his ass until he begs Kei to stop. 

 

He wants to fuck him until he feels like he can't take anymore, then keep going until he passes out. 

 

It's gotten to the point that Kei has to take several bathroom breaks to jack off in the boy's bathroom- once in the club room (something he’ll never do again, thank you dumb first year whose name he can't really remember).

 

It a ridiculous obsession and it's dumbass Hinata’s fault for being so ridiculously enticing.

 

Kei tries to hold it in, to maintain his distance. But he knows he's failing because Yamaguchi won't shut up about it. He's constantly pestering Kei with questions about what he likes about Hinata or what made him realize he has feeling for the ginger.

 

However, Yamaguchi’s confused. Kei doesn't want to date the shrimp.

 

He just wants to fuck the shit out of him.

 

Two weeks go by and Kei continues to visit the site. The week after the first cam, Hinata makes good on his promise to give him first request. He shows up with a little prostate messager and Kei nearly cries

watching Hinata bring himself to orgasm while doing what Kei wants him to. It's become routine that Hinata usually follows his commands and through messaging, they’ve worked out a system. Hinata’s gotten good at pretending to acknowledge his other viewers. He hasn't wanted to isolate them and lose fans.

 

Kei admits he's high from the power that gives him, knowing that he and Hinata have some sort of sexual chemistry that transcends the hundreds of devoted followers he has. It makes Kei drunk with lust and more determined to possess that perky ass one day.

 

But not yet, he worries about the consequences if the truth comes out. What will happen to him if Hinata knew. What would happen to the team.

 

Hinata has repeatedly mentioned how familiar he seems. Kei repeatedly dodges the questions as best he can but there have been certain things said that make Kei wonder if Hinata doesn't already know. 

 

Still Kei keeps quiet and suffers through the torture of interacting with Hinata at school while not giving away his lascivious needs.

 

At the end of his third show, Hinata told his followers that he had a special surprise for them, something “extra”. Extra what, Kei has no clue. However, this surprise also meant a change in plans. Apparently, Hinata would be doing this special showing on Saturday instead of Wednesday. The interruption of his routine didn't mean Kei wasn't thoroughly excited to find out, however.

 

A benefit that came about the change in date just happen to mean he would be home alone. His parents are both working and his brother busy with his new girlfriend. Kei is beside himself with anticipation.

 

Saturday evening, Kei goes about his routine as usual. Ten minutes until Hinata is due to log on he gathers his things and settles himself on his floor in front of his bed. His laptop is situated on the low table before him and he's plugged in his speakers. It's so nice to be home alone. He's hanging out in a pair of boxer briefs and nothing else- no point in wearing clothes he'll remove later.

 

This wasn't only a special night for Hinata. Kei has a surprise for him too, though he'll never know.

 

Along with a box of tissues and lube he keeps next to him, Kei has also purchased his very own dildo (a full six inches long, two inches in diameter, and black as night) which now lays beside him as he logs into the site. 

 

Using a dildo had never been something he'd considered until he watched Hinata with the messager. Yet, Hinata looked so good- looked like he  _ felt  _ so good- that Kei found himself wanting to try it. He wanted to imagine what it would be like to feel Hinata inside him, fucking him until he thought he'd lose his mind. 

 

Don't get him wrong, he  _ really  _ wanted to pound Hinata. But the alternative no longer seemed like a horrible notion. He's fingered himself on occasion and liked it. Especially when he was able to reach his prostate, but he was always left feeling unsatisfied. He won't lie and say he's not curious about what it feels like to be full.

 

So, he bought his own toy and had it shipped anonymously to his house, thanking all the stars and gods that his mother or brother didn't pick it up first. And what better way to break it in than to fuck himself on it while watching Hinata fuck himself.

 

Kei swallows as the media player loads, his fingers and toes beginning to tingle as excitement sets in. This was going to be a good night.

 

Once the camera starts playing, the screen stays black. Kei checks the time to see it ticking off seconds, but for a whole three minutes nothing happens. There is no sound either and Kei checks to make sure the volume is up and he tests the connection of his speakers. The number of viewers fluctuates, people are spouting rudeness as they wait, and Kei is worried something may have gone horribly wrong.

 

Then the picture changes suddenly and the camera focuses into a dimly lit, plainly dressed room. There is a bed feet from the camera, a plain white fitted sheet stretched over the corners. There are no blankets and no pillows. 

 

Mere seconds after the picture changes, a lithe, bare, porcelain body slithers onto the bed, head full of red hair and eyes bright. Hinata grins into the camera. It appears he'd exchanged his cheap Batman mask for something simpler and more elegant. It’s plain black and still vaguely Batman-ish, having soft points on the corners, but it looks like it was made of silk. 

 

Kei wonders what is the point of it since it barely covered a third of his face but he supposes that by now the costume is more for effect- a gimmick- rather than an attempt at anonymity. 

 

Hinata army crawls a few inches closer to the screen, a giant smile on his face. He rests on his elbows, his feet kicking behind him. The curve of his pert ass can be seen beyond his shoulder. He looks gorgeous, as usual.

 

“Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, we were just preparing,” his grin as he greets his fans could have lit three city blocks. 

 

_ Wait,  _ we _?  _ This is interesting.  _ Does Hinata have a guest? _

 

As much as the thought of someone joining the red haired devil excites Kei, the constriction within his chest tells him he isn’t fully okay with it. Something about watching Hinata with another guy really makes Kei’s hands clammy and his heart beat irregularly, and not in a good way. If anyone is going to touch Hinata, Kei wants it to be him. Then another thought occurres to him.

 

_ Has Hinata been with other guys before? _

 

It isn’t all that impossible. How many actual virgins record themselves in scandalous situations and post it on the internet? Couldn't be that many…

 

Kei doesn’t have too much time to delve into the mystery of Hinata’s sexual history because another body makes its way on screen.

 

The person is tall, even on his knees as he scoots across the mattress. He is also incredibly fit- defined abs, a v-line to make your mouth water, and thighs Kei would love to fuck. Red, silky boy shorts cover a sculpted ass in the back and shadows the outline of a deliciously swelling cock in the front.

 

But what makes Kei suck in a lungful of air, eyes bugging out of his skull, is the face that comes into view when that sweet body dips into a seductive lounge. Or more importantly, the hair.

 

_ Why does everyone I know have the most recognizable hair?! _

 

And Kei would recognize that black, bed hair almost as soon as he'd recognize Hinata’s wild, red curls. Anywhere and at anytime. He's imagined dragging his long fingers through those raven locks often enough.

 

_ This can't be happening. _

 

It is one thing to  _ just so happen _ upon Hinata’s cam. It is a one in a million chance. But it happened. However, how are the odds so stacked against him that Kuroo  _ fucking  _ Tetsurō  would randomly show up as a guest...whatever... in one of Hinata’s shows. 

 

_ How is this possible! _

 

Kei can't even recall how  _ often _ he's imagined fucking Kuroo. As much as that bastard annoys the fuck out of him, he is  _ hot as hell _ ! Everything from his ridiculous bedhead to his fucking irritating smirk, right down to his fuckable thighs. Every stupid part of him has been Kei’s wet dream since they’d met during training his first year at Karasuno.

 

_ Goddammit, Hinata! Are you trying to kill me?! _

 

Since Kuroo graduated, Kei has done well to put his pining to rest. He knows the likelihood of ever meeting again after nationals is like a thousand to one. Unlike some ginger devils, Kei hasn't become best friends with Kuroo’s best friend, and besides learning the basics of blocking from Kuroo, they’ve never really been more than acquaintances. In this aspect, Kei can say he harbours some jealousy for Hinata’s stupid ability to make friends.

 

The two on screen settle onto the bed and Hinata returns his attention to the camera. 

 

“Alright everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend…” He pauses at that point and looks back over his shoulder where Kuroo relaxes on an elbow, one knee cocked in the air, arm resting on his knee. He tilts his head and blinks back at Hinata through a red (of course red), silk face mask. Kuroo shrugs, his other hand trailing vague patterns along Hinata’s thigh. 

 

Kei feels equally envious and turned on watching their interactions. They appear at ease with one another.

 

“We’ll call him Tomcat.” Hinata smirks as he turns back to the camera and doesn't notice Kuroo roll his eyes. Kuroo flicks his wrist, a couple of fingers stretching in a half-hearted greeting.

 

“Sup.”

 

Kei snorts.  _ Fucking dork. _

 

“So, as usual, friends, send in your suggestions and we will see what transpires.”

 

Kei rolls his eyes.  _ Who the fuck have the shrimp a dictionary? _

 

Immediately the requests and demands start rolling through the feed. The incessant clicking of new text grinds against Kei’s nerves and he silences it. He reads a few of the requests, frustrated that people had no patience.

 

_ Doesn't anyone understand the meaning of ‘taking it nice and slow’? _

 

Kei’s gold-brown eyes flick back to the two men on screen. Kuroo is sitting up now, hazel eyes flicking back and forth as he reads the text. One hand gropes at Hinata’s ass and Hinata’s eyes close, hips pushing into the large palm.

 

“They’re excited, Tomcat. What do you think we should do first?”

 

Kuroo chuckles, “Not sure. It all looks fun.” He gives a plump butt cheek a gentle squeeze and Hinata giggles.

 

Hinata stares into the camera and Kei has the distinct feeling that Hinata is looking directly at him. Or at least, as much as he can separated by the miles between them. 

 

He wants to type in something. That's how things usually start. Kei will slide in some random suggestion to start Hinata off, then Hinata will take a few other requests before Kei enters something more intense and the pattern will continue until Hinata came. 

 

However, tonight, Kei’s fingers hesitate over the keyboard. It’s as if having Kuroo there is somehow inhibiting Kei’s ability to play into the fantasy. And it's not like it should matter, Hinata isn't exclusively his or anything. Yet, Kei is having a hard time because it's Kuroo- someone Kei has  _ definitely  _ crushed on in the past and fantasies were one thing. Jacking off to images of memories are one thing. But Kuroo is live, there in that moment and Kei is…

 

...Kei is jealous. He is jealous that both the boys he currently would sell his left nut to fuck until dawn are going to engage in some lewd behavior while he only gets to watch through a screen.

 

What unfortunate crime has he committed in a past life to deserve this bullshit?!

 

“Chibichan, your fans are getting antsy…” Kuroo states braking through Kei’s self-pity and pulling his attention back to the present. He is pointing one meaty finger at the text coming in on the feed. Kei realizes Hinata has been silent as he disappeared into his melancholy thoughts.

 

“Okay then,” Hinata replies, pushing back onto all fours, disappointment ringing in his voice,” let’s get on with it.

 

Kei realizes his window to lead the show was quickly closing as Hinata prepares to move on without him. Kei sighs. He can either pout or enjoy this once in a lifetime visual art. He lets his fingers type in a simple request.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _kiss him_

 

Kei holds his breath waiting to see if Hinata notices his message.

 

He does, his face lighting up and a smile breaking over his face like a wave. He giggles and turns to Kuroo who is drifting off, apparently beginning to get bored.

 

“Looks like someone wants us to kiss.”

 

“That all?” Kuroo asks as Hinata slinks over to him.

 

“Someone’s eager,” Hinata teases, gripping onto one of Kuroo’s toned arms and pulling him forward. Kuroo repositions himself so he's sitting on his heels and Hinata has to kneel to reach his face. They camera cuts them off just above the bridge of their noses and Kei leaves it to Hinata’s more aggressive followers to tell them to move.

 

They must not see the streams of complaint texts because Hinata grasps Kuroo on either side of his face and gently places a very chaste kiss on his lips. For something so vanilla, Kei’s dick jumps for joy between his legs.

 

The next kiss is slightly more passionate, both men taking the other’s lips between their own, heads angling for comfort and ease. Neither one are touching much, Kruoo’s hands relaxing and hanging limply off Hinata’s hips, but he grows a little bolder and one hands glides up the ginger’s side and presses gently on his chest, urging him back. 

 

Hinata complies, arms flinging back to catch himself on his elbows as Kuroo fits himself between Hinata’s legs. There's more touching now, Kuroo’s tongue slipping between Hinata lips, palming his chest, side, waist, and finally his ass. He holds himself aloft over Hinata, dwarfing him with his sheer size.

 

_ Okay, so that's kinda hot. _ Kei reconsiders his previous jealousy and thinks, maybe, this whole situation is a good thing. While he'd love to be part of the action, it's also not so bad to watch the two men you want grind on each other as they make out. In what universe would he literally be allowed this view in real life?

 

The two continue for a few minutes before breaking away, panting hot and heavy, a string of saliva connecting them. Kei’s dick begins to swell and he shifts.

 

Hinata looks at the camera, eyes already blown with lust. “Was that as good for you?” He breathes, chest heaving.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ god yes _

 

It was the truth.

 

“What would you like to see next?” He inquires, lazy and happy. He's resting against his elbows, as Kuroo peppers kisses along his neck and collarbone, the hand that was grasping at his ass continues to grope at him. A few suggestions come in asking Kuroo to stroke Hinata.

 

“They want you to jack me off, Tomcat.”

 

Kuroo chuckles, “Do they? Is that what you want?” He teases, fingers trailing dangerously close to Hinata stiff cock but denying him all the same. He continues to lightly suck and nip at Hinata’s chest.

 

Hinata’s hips roll, desperate for the feel of his fingers along his erection. He whimpers, head falling back between his shoulder blades and eyes closing. 

 

“Don't tease me, Tomcat.” He begs.

 

Kuroo leans up to claim Hinata in a sinful kiss. Hinata groans into his mouth as Kuroo’s warm hand wraps around his length, stroking upward from root to tip and thumbing his slit. Precum beads beneath Kuroo’s attention, clear and shiny. Kuroo palms the head and he slicks up Hinata’s cock to ease the friction. Hinata moans while kissing Kuroo, hips thrusting into his hand.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** dont let him cum, tc

 

They continue their play, too engaged in their activity to notice the feed. Kei spams it until Kuroo finally breaks away from Hinata’s face and looks at the screen.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ dont forget about us, asshole.  _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ hes close dont let him cum yet _

 

Kuroo rolls his eyes. Apparently Hinata has yet to educate this pain in the ass on cam boy etiquette. However, his hand comes to a stop and he pulls away leaving Hinata to whine pathetically.

 

“Blame your fans,” Kuroo complains, scooting back to rest his chest between Hinata’s legs. He begins to leave kisses along his waistline. Hinata runs a hand through his messy, dark hair.

 

The feed is clogged with frustrated complaints of fans who wanted them to continue. Hinata takes a minute to read through the texts and respond. He's coy and sweet and it pacifies most of them. 

 

“So, since I'm not- _ha ahh_ _Tomcat_!” Hinata gasps, slapping Kuroo on the head playfully. Kuroo smirks up at him where he's nipped Hinata on the inside of his thigh in the juncture between his thigh and balls. His face disappears so he can administer loving licks to soften the pain and Hinata’s dick jumps against his stomach.

 

Hinata clears his throat, “As I was-  _ ah ahhh fuck-  _ saying, since I can't cum yet,  _ dammit  _ Kur-Tomcat, I'm trying to talk.”

 

Kuroo chuckles but doesn't stop nosing and licking Hinata’s sack.

 

“What should we do now?” Hinata powers through his question and falls back against the bed, head facing the camera so he can continue to read. Kuroo has the leg closest to the camera pinned at the knee which is bent. Kei is getting a great shot of Kuroo mouthing at Hinata’s perineum and in a few more seconds he will be licking Hinata’s hole. Kei palms his dick.

 

As fascinating as this is, it's not what Kei wants. It's hot, sexy, but unsatisfying. Kei has wants to know the feeling of Hinata’s sweet lips wrapped around his own cock and since he can't have that, he'll have to live vicariously.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ little giant should suck off tc _

 

A round of texts emphatically agree with Kei while offering tips and ideas. Kei chuckles then groans as he thumbs the head of his dick in slow circles through his underwear. He glances at the dildo sitting cold and useless on the floor but doesn't pick it up. All good things.

 

His eyes flick back to his screen to see both Hinata and Kuroo reading the feed, Hinata licking his lips and Kuroo grinning like a madman. 

 

Hinata looks at him and Kuroo grunts, a low rumbling sound that vibrates Kei’s speakers. 

 

_ Damn I bet that’d feel good around my dick. _

 

“That really sounds like a good idea, Chibichan,” Kuroo purrs, eyes half lidded and glowing with desire.

 

Hinata chuckles a smirk pulling at his lips, “Of course it does.” His answer was sarcastic and playful and Kuroo smacks Hinata’s leg lightly for his impudence but it also serves to get him moving. 

 

They take a minute to arrange themselves, laughing at their excited fumbling the whole time. Eventually Kuroo ends up on his back, propped against a pile of pillows they pull from somewhere off screen. They vary in size, allowing the tall raven to recline in comfort while still angling his body in a way to show off Hinata.

 

Apparently they had planned well for this particular show. 

 

Hinata leans over the other’s broad muscular form, kissing along his neck, biting along his chest. He pauses at Kuroo’s nipples, using the flat of his tongue to swipe at them, leaving them wet and shiny. Kuroo inhales sharply, his back bowing slightly as he tries to force himself between Hinata’s lips. Hinata grins against his tan skin, biting gently at a nipple then tugging it between his teeth. Kei’s eyes shoot between Hinata’s expertly moving lips and the twitching movement between Kuroo’s legs. A dark patch of wetness against the red of Kuroo’s shorts catches the light and Kei’s own member spasms appreciatively. Hinata advances southward, his tongue dragging over Kuroo’s abs. His small fingers grapple with the tight shorts Kuroo’s wearing, peeling them off as Kuroo lifts his butt. The raven uses his legs to kick them off the rest of the way, careful not to kick the smaller male who doesn't stop his attentions.

 

Kei can't help but stare at the  _ impressive  _ member nestled in a patch off neatly trimmed, black curls. Kei has imagined that dick with his fingers curled inside him through most of the latter half of his first year. Now he nearly weeps at seeing the real thing up close and  _ god do I want to taste it! _

 

Kuroo breathes deep and slow, sporadically making small, high whimpers. He bites his bottom lip a lot, licking the swollen area afterward. His Adam's apple bobs continuously as if he's taking a long drink. He'll close his eyes briefly, only to suddenly open them and stare down at Hinata. It's like he he's drawn to watching Hinata work over his body, they all are. The act is worshipful, slow and careful, unmindful of the audience that hangs on every movement- every peak of pink tongue, scrape of blunt nails. The way his toned body undulates, they way his eyes shine with unadulterated want as he watches Kuroo watch him. The way his hard cock leaves a trail of clear fluid in its wake as it drags along the bed or touches his thigh and stomach. It's sensual times infirmity and even the most impatient viewer can't help but lavish compliments and encouragement.

 

Kei is stroking himself as slow as Hinata moves, his hand dipping beneath the waistband of his underwear subconsciously. Hinata is beautiful like a living sculpture, a vision of David alive and breathing. Kei groans.

 

So does Kuroo, loud and long when Hinata reaches his swollen cock and licks a stripe from base to leaking head. Hinata’s pink lips wrap around the tip, sucking hard and Kruoo’s hips roll upward, trying to reach deeper. Hinata places his hands on his thighs to keep him still. He hollows his cheeks and slides down as far as he can, a little more than halfway. He retreats coming off the end with a wet  _ schlop _ then tongues the slit. He raises off and looks at the camera, smiling knowingly,

 

“Shall I continue?”

 

Kuroo growls, “Fuck yeah, Chibi. Don't know why you stopped.”

 

Hinata laughs, full and bright, “Not you. Of course  _ you  _ want me to. But do my followers want me to finish?”

 

The feed is saturated with exclamations of YES!

 

In the midst of the running text, someone asks if Hinata knows how to deepthroat. If Kei knew the person behind the screen name, he would probably kiss him for his genius. Kei kinda wishes he’d come up with the idea first.

 

“I’ve never tried,” Hinata replies, head tilting like a little puppy waiting for instruction. “Would you like to see me try?”

 

_ Fuck yeah oh my god! _

 

It takes a moment before Kei realizes the question was mostly directed at him. The feed is once again clogged with people begging for Hinata to swallow Kuroo’s large dick whole, but Hinata hasn't moved. He stares down the camera, a challenging glint burning behind his amber gaze.

 

Kuroo in the other hand is completely focused on Hinata. Though there is a pause in activity, his cock remains hard as steel, compulsively jerking with need, precum streaming down the shaft to pool on top of his defined abs. One hand reaches for the ginger, plucking at a nipple, fingers trailing along Hinata’s neck and arms.

 

Kei blinks after a second of watching them just...be. The scene is electric, even through a thousand miles of wire. Once he understands that Hinata is waiting on him- wanting him to confirm- Kei reaches for his keyboard and types in the message.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ yes tc! Fuck his mouth like its his ass _

 

Hinata’s eyes scan the feed and they widen when he sees the string of words left by Kei. He licks his lips and swallows nervously. Kei feels guilty. He doesn't want Hinata to get hurt, he just got caught up in his greed, his own patience slipping. He wants to see Kuroo ruin Hinata but he also wants Hinata to enjoy it. 

 

He was beginning to type in an amended statement but freezes, hovering over his keyboard when Kuroo pipes up.

 

“Don't worry, Chibi, I got you. I'll teach you how it's done and you'll enjoy it. Promise.”

 

Hinata glances at the lazy cat relaxing against the pillows and throwing a smug look his way. Well, it was mostly smug. There was also a touch of fondness and comfort behind the look. Kei’s stomach twists with jealousy again but he shoves it way down so it won’t ruin this glorious moment.

 

“Okay,” Hinata replies earnest and trusting.

 

Kei swallows  _ hard. _ His cock stiffens to the point it's beginning to hurt just  _ hearing  _ Hinata’s okay with this. The thought that he's going to watch Kuroo fuck Hinata in his mouth makes him want to die from the blazing wildfire coursing through his bloodstream.

 

_ Oh fuck oh fuck fuckfuckfuck! _

 

This is more than he could have thought possible. Kei takes a deep breath, willing his body to calm down before he comes all over himself just  _ imagining _ what's about to happen. He doesn't allow his hands anywhere near the vicinity of his cock in case that does happen and he unintentionally wrecks his night.

 

“C’mere, Chibichan,” Kuroo’s voice is low and husky, his entire being bleeding shameless want as his eyes, coal black with lust, stare down Hinata's red lips. He extends one hand, beckoning his partner with a crook of his finger. Hinata eagerly raises to all fours clamoring up his long body and into Kuroo’s waiting arms. The kiss they share is hungry and demanding, full of spit and tongues. Hinata moans without reservation as Kuroo’s hands clamp down onto his round ass cheeks, pressing hard as he rolls his hips, grinding against Hinata’s hard cock.

 

They rut against each other for a minute, moaning and cursing. Every so often, Kei gets a peek at their members straining against the other, slick from precum and he gets fidgety- both from arousal and impatience. He wants to see Hinata suck Kuroo. He want that so  _ bad. _

 

They stop before they make the other come, slowing to a halt while still kissing passionately. Hinata pulls away, both panting from the sex and Kuroo gently takes Hinata’s face in hand.

 

“Trust me, Sh-Chibichan. I would never hurt you.”

 

Kei automatically tenses up hearing Kuroo nearly give Hinata’s name, his jealousy rearing again recognizing it as his given name. Kei really needs to get that emotion under control before somebody confuses his lust for real feelings.

 

No one seems to notice, or care, however, about the mishap and Hinata is nodding emphatically.

 

“Just listen to me and follow my directions okay?” Kuroo adds.

 

The feed is torn between the decent humans who applaud Kruoo’s consideration and the dregs of shit that encourage him to wreck Hinata’s face. Kei glares at the feed and hopes Hinata will block those assholes later.

 

On screen, Kuroo’s hands have dropped from Hinata’s face to his shoulders and he's gently guiding him down, back in the direction of his waiting dick, his bottom lip gripped between his teeth and nose wrinkling in excitement. Hinata stares back at him, lips bright red and swollen, wet from the shared saliva of their kiss and stretched into an ‘o’. His cheeks are flushed crimson and his brown honey-brown eyes are black, glassy, and unfocused as he's lost to the power of sexual desire.

 

Kei is so entranced by the scene that he startles when he uses a hand to shift himself and bumps into something hard on the floor next to him. He glances down to see the dildo lying beside him. He's almost forgotten all about his own special activity. Looking back at the screen, he wishes he could pause the video for a moment as he prepares himself. Instead he slips out of his underwear and makes a desperate grab for his bottle of lube, flipping the cap. He squirts a liberal amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the fluid and brings his knees up so he can reach between his legs and beneath his sack to rub at his entrance. He whimpers at the feeling, a sense of  _ finally _ washing over him after neglecting his own body for so long. He presses his middle finger passed the first ring of muscle and is not surprised to find his body responding enthusiastically by sucking it in to the second knuckle. Apparently he is more aroused than he thought.

 

After a moment of adjustment, Kei begins to pump his finger, slowly. It takes seconds before his palm is flat against his ass he feels himself relax enough to add his index finger. He keeps his eyes on the screen as he finger fucks himself, moaning and whispering dirty thoughts into his dark, empty bedroom. His butt gets sore rolling in the rough carpet so he takes a moment to find one of his spare pillows, tucks it under his butt, then stuffs his fingers back into his convulsing hole.

 

Hinata has retained his former position between Kuroo’s legs, sucking him off as he was before. Kuroo sweetly drags a finger over Hinata’s forehead, wiping away the damp fringe that hangs in his eyes.

 

“Okay, Chibichan, that's enough.”

 

Hinata listens, his eyes displaying eager anticipation, ready for Kuroo’s instruction.

 

“Okay, stay on your hands and knees, I'm going to kneel in front of you, okay?”

 

A random replies in the feed but it goes unacknowledged by the two preparing onscreen. It doesn't matter, however, because Kuroo seems to notice the suggestion or sees himself in the reverse camera screen and he leans over to adjust accordingly. The camera wobbles for a second and then the view widens to cover more of the room. It's plain white with rose pink, spare trimmings. All Kei can see is an ugly pink chair next to a small table and a bedside table on which sits a lamp. He's pretty sure they’ve rented a cheap room at a random love hotel in Tokyo.  _ Why _ Hinata is in Tokyo he’ll ponder later.

 

Kuroo finishes messing with the computer and climbs back on the bed to kneel in front of Hinata who hasn't moved a muscle. Both Kuroo and Hinata have softened some since they started and Kuroo gives himself a few rough tugs, lining himself up in front of Hinata’s mouth.

 

Kei sucks in a breath and holds it, his fingers pausing inside him.

 

“Before I start,” Kuroo begins, “how sensitive is your gag reflex?”

 

Hinata’s neck stretches as he attempts to look Kuroo in the eye. He shrugs, or tries to, “I don't know. I mean, I don't think it's that sensitive.”

 

Kuroo sighs, “Okay, but try not to throw up on me, alright. Don't think that will go down well with your viewers.”

 

Contrary to his opinion, the feed bubbles with excitement and people yelling at Kuroo to make him puke. 

 

_ People are disgusting. _

 

“Alright, Chibi, I'm gonna start now.” Kuroo strokes Hinata’s cheek with the back of one hand before thrusting his thumb between his lips and teeth, prying his mouth open. Hinata’s eyes widen.

 

“Trust me, Chibichan. I want you to take a deep breath okay?”

 

Hinata does and Kuroo slides his cock into Hinata’s waiting mouth. Kuroo inhales sharply and chuckles, his eyes closing for a second as his cock is enveloped in wet warmth. Kei groans and works his fingers inside him, rubbing against his walls.

 

Kuroo moves tortuously slow, taking his time and allowing Hinata to get used to his girth. The fit is tight, Hinata’s lips stretching to their limit. He must bump the back of Hinata’s throat because Hinata gets a panicked look in his eyes and he begins to struggle, his stomach heaving. Kuroo grabs the back of his head with the hand farthest from the camera, the other hanging limply.

 

Kuroo meets Hinata’s eyes and he smiles tightly but gentle, “Shh...easy, Chibi. Breath, okay? Nice and slow.”

 

Kuroo takes a few breaths, modeling the action for him while running the hand holding Hinata’s neck through red hair quickly becoming saturated with sweat. There’s sweat slipping down his forehead and jawline, sweat pooling between his shoulder blades. His body is visibly trembling from the effort not to choke on Kuroo’s cock that’s stuffing his mouth so full it makes Kei’s hurt just to watch. 

 

Hinata attempts to copy Kuroo’s actions, inhaling deep and slow, then exhaling slow and long. He closes his eyes and does this a few more times and his body relaxes.

 

“Good boy, Chibichan. You're doing so good for me. For us,” Kuroo coos at him, “Everyone thinks you look so pretty.”

 

_ He's not wrong about that. _

 

Hinata shivers with pleasure as the praise drips from Kuroo’s lips.

 

“You look so beautiful wrapped around my dick. Look what you're doing to me. I'm so hard, Chibichan.”

 

Hinata moans, his dick, hanging limply between his legs, comes back to life, filling rapidly with each sweet word Kuroo whispers. Kei moans with him wanting to hear those words spoken to him.

 

_ “It's good to see your mouth is capable of something other than snark. You feel so good, Glasses.” _

 

God, he'd give anything to hear Kuroo talk to him like that.

 

“Are you good, Chibichan? Should we continue? Blink one for yes and twice for no.”

 

Hinata blinks once and Kuroo smiles at him.

 

“Okay, I want you to swallow. Try not to think to hard about it. You got this.”

 

Hinata tries and gags but a little more of Kuroo’s length slips down his throat.

 

“Good, Chibi,” Kuroo’s voice is strained, his muscles tensing as the tightness of Hinata’s throat gripping him. “Keep swallow- swallow, Chibi, there you go.

Good boy.

 

Hinata is trembling so hard now his dick is jumping with the effort of his body. However, his eyes aren't saying he’s scared or hates it. In fact, they’re so blown Kei can no longer tell what color they are and the need shining behind them is burning like a fire.

 

They stop when Kuroo bottoms out, Hinata’s nose presses into the trimmed, black pubic hair. Kei takes this moment to pick up his dildo and spread lube along its smooth exterior because it's only a short intermission before Kuroo tells Hinata, “I'm at my limit, Chibi. I gotta move my hips.”

 

Hinata blinks once and Kuroo gently rolls his hips, a small but gentle thrust, thigh and butt muscles flexing with the effort to restrain himself, abs tightening with the movement. 

 

Kei prods his hole with the tip of the dildo, the slicked up head tickling the sensitive skin between his cheeks. He gives a tentative shove, barely pressing the head of it past the rim. The stretch is different from his fingers, it's more... _ more _ , burning but not uncomfortable. He presses harder and gasps as his ass takes it in past the fake frenulum. He continues to push, gasping and panting at the way it fills him.

 

_ Is this what it's like? Is this what it would feel like to have Kuroo inside me? _

 

He takes all of it but maybe an inch, enough to grip it with his fingers and he slowly pulls it out until the tip is once again resting on his open asshole.

 

On screen, Kuroo is really starting to get into his blowjob. His hips are thrusting more now- a little harder, a little faster. He's panting, head tilted to watch the shape of his cock move in and out of Hinata throat. Saliva leaks from the corners of Hinata’s mouth, his lips blood red from the pressure and stretch of Kuroo’s long, fat cock fucking his mouth.

 

“Fuck, Chibi, you're mouth is so good. You're taking me so well,” he purrs to Hinata, voice low and heavy.

 

Hinata hums, unable to reply and Kuroo throws his head back, the vibrations rocking through his dick. His hips stutter for a second before resuming their rushed movements.

 

Hinata’s own dick sits lonely and leaking, hard and red and delectable, precum dripping onto the sheets below him.

 

Kei wants to tell him to touch himself, it looks painful, so stiff, and bouncing from Kuroo’s thrusts. However, Kei doesn't think he has it in him to stop fucking himself with his dildo, nor does he think the two men he's watching would notice the text, anyhow. The feed is pretty much a desert, encouragements sporadically showing up but otherwise silent. Anyone watching this cam would be hard pressed to do anything with their fingers that wasn't touching themselves. The picture before them is too hot, too good.

 

“Fuck, Shōyō, you look so good,” Kei breaths through clenched teeth. He cries out, “ _ Ah-AHH, _ ” when the dildo brushes against the bundle of nerves.

 

Kuroo has wrapped his fingers in the hair at the back of Hinata head and he's using the leverage to really fuck him now. It's not harsh, but Kei can tell he's feeling really good. He's flushed from his face to his chest, thighs quivering, chin relaxed against his chest. He bites his bottom lip and groans on a particular roll of his hips.

 

Hinata is mostly silent, arm trembling with the effort to keep himself up and remaining unsatisfied. He has tears in his eyes and he's panting through his nose but he doesn't look in pain.

 

“So good. So good,” Kuroo whispers. His eyes dart between Hinata’s legs. “Touch yourself,” he commands and Hinata doesn't waste anytime complying. One hand darts to his neglected member and he furiously starts to jerk himself, eyes rolling into the back of his head, moaning loud and dirty, nostrils flaring as he pants hot and heavy.

 

Kei knows he's gonna be sore the next day the way he’s stuffing the dildo inside himself like he's trying to light a match. But he's found his prostate and he pounds it, his head threatening to fall back on his bed. His mouth hangs open as he moans continuously, not caring how ridiculous he sounds. The whole situation is so tense with sex- Kuroo fucking Hinata, Hinata fucking himself, and Kei fucking himself- it's like Kei’s drowning in an ocean of debauchery. 

 

He finally takes his weeping cock in hand as Kuroo’s hips begin to lose rhythm. He cries out, “ _ Oh my GOD!”  _ His whole body is overstimulated and he can't help but shed tears because he feels so good, pleasure warming him in wave after wave.

 

Hinata’s hand is working his cock so fast it's a blur, his hips thrusting haphazardly as he's accosted from head to toe with sensation. Suddenly he freezes, a muffled shout that disintegrates into a sob fixing its way past the intrusion in his mouth. His cock releases ropes of pearly, white come his hand continuing to stroke himself through his orgasm. His face is bunched up and flushed as his orgasm rocks through him.

 

“Fuck, Chibi- _ shit, ngh, ha-  _ fuck I'm gonna _ \- ah!”  _ Kuroo pants, his thrusts shallow but deep. He pulls out at the last minute, releasing his grip on hinata who falls to his back beneath Kuroo. Kuroo takes his cock in hand, pumping himself roughly, hips thrusting.

 

“G-goddmmait! Fuck!” He hollers as he shoots his load, painting Hinata’s face in liquid white.

 

Kei rolls his hips like like it's the last thing he’ll ever do, feet planted firmly on the floor of his room, toes curling in the carpet. He can feel his own orgasm building, his balls retracting, as he simultaneously jerks his dick and pumps the dildo.

 

Watching Hinata come brings him to the edge. Seeing Kuroo come sends him over it.

 

“Oh god, Kuroo! Shi-  _ ha ha-  _ yes! Yes! Fuck, you sexy motherfucker!” The next thing he knows his climax takes him, his whole body tensing as if rigor mortis is setting in, and he sees stars, the universe, creation.

 

“Ohhh fuck me!” He sobs into the dark collapsing back against his bed, chest heaving as he stares at his ceiling. He's as limp as a ragdoll, legs and arms tingling in the aftermath, thighs quivering. Goosebumps rise all over his skin as the sheen of sweat he'd built up begins to dry in the cool air of his room.

 

With great effort, Kei lifts his head to look at the screen. Kuroo is wiping off Hinata’s face with a damp towel as he lays on the bed, recovering from his ordeal. His lips are so swollen it looks painful and Kei almost feels guilty for suggesting Kuroo fuck his mouth. Almost. He'd feel guiltier if Hinata hadn't gotten off from it.

 

Kuroo is whispering things to Hinata as he lavishes care on him and Kei can only assume they're words of comfort and praise.

 

Hinata’s eyes are closed and his breathing even. He's still awake but unable to attend to his viewers. It's okay though because they’re flooding the feed with praises, telling him how good he looked and how well he did.

 

Kei smiles and adds his own two cents.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ well done little giant _

 

When Kuroo completes his task he scoots slowly toward the camera and reads the feed, smiling.

 

“I'm glad you all enjoyed the show. It'll make Chibi happy to read all of your positive responses later. Right now, though, I think we need to let our favorite cam boy recover. Until next time. Tomcat out.”

 

The screen goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, then.  
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> Yeaaah, so...Did a little research because I've never deepthroated anyone before. Sorry if it came off a little unrealistic, but I really wanted a scene where Person A is like, "Swallow it, swallow it." Funny story, my mom is a nurse and several years ago she came home to complain about a doctor she worked with because he was a really crude individual. He was going around telling a story about his girlfriend and how he taught her to deep throat. He was person A and at the time I was like, "WTF?!" But that story has always stuck with me for some odd reason, so when I started writing this fic it came to mind and I was like, "He he he...I can use that." So here we are. Now I'm going to go shower and clean the sin off me. 
> 
> Btw, I've been tossing around the idea of adding a side story where Tsukki cam's with Hinata. Do you guys need that closure or will you be satisfied if they don't really ever get to fuck? I kinda want to leave it open, but I'm still waffling. Anyhoo, please leave a comment and let me know what you want. 
> 
> Also, leave a comment anyway, I like them. They are encouraging. And I'm lonely.
> 
> BIMB :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki masturbates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Here's some porn.

**xxx_not_so_little_giant_xxx:** _ are you interested in a private show? _

 

Kei stares at the screen and rubs his eyes, disbelieving the sentence that showed up in the private message. An offer to have Hinata privately perform for him. 

 

Fuck. Yes.

 

He can’t believe his luck and types a reply, hands shaking as his long fingers skip over the keys of his laptop.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ yes plz! name any date or time ill be there!! _

 

There is no hesitating as he hits enter and sends the string of text across the wires. Besides wanting to fuck Hinata into next week, Kei can’t remember when he wanted anything more. He doesn’t know what prompts the sudden, pro bono consideration - he doesn’t much care- but he is more than willing to accept.

 

Kei keeps an eager watch over his inbox, one leg anxiously bouncing away in anticipation. Ten minutes passes before he releases a heavy sigh and shuts down his computer, determined not to obsess. He knows Hinata will reply to him eventually, so staring at his inbox and willing for one to appear is about as productive as staring at the clock and willing the minutes to pass. So, in the interim, Kei decides to keep with his regular routine.

 

He takes out the trash and helps with dinner. He sits down to eat with his family, engaging in pointless small talk but, nevertheless, forcing himself to eat normally and carry on, half his attention focused on the laptop in his room. It’s like a beacon sending out some signal, refusing to let Kei concentrate fully on any task at hand, consistently drawing his eyes toward the direction of his room. He makes it through dinner and cleaning up (since Akiteru moved out, evening dishes mostly fall on him), then heads off to take a shower. 

 

He can’t help but think of Hinata’s offer as he stands within the warm steam, a constant jet of hot water massaging his shoulders until he’s relaxed- and giddy with excitement. The thought of having Hinata’s attention squarely on him sends an instant electric jolt straight down his spine and culminating in his dick. The idea that for one hour he gets to command the little devil, uninterrupted by other needy fans, hardens him until his cock is stiff and standing so straight that there’s only inches between his abdomen and the crown. 

 

Kei bites his lip and grins as he thinks about what he’ll ask Hinata to do first. Definitely some nipple play. Hinata seems to really enjoy that and Kei loves watching how it affects him. The way Hinata will drag his bottom lip through his teeth or how his hips will start to roll in these little circles as his hard cock aches for friction.

 

Kei lightly slides a palm over the head of his dick, rounding it before wrapping his fingers gently around the shaft and giving himself one slow, easy stroke. He inhales sharply, biting his lip, stifling a groan and palming the wall of the shower for support. He can already feel that it’s not going to take long. He’s so hard already and with barely a touch his orgasm builds quickly, rolling in waves of heat and sitting heavy in his gut.

 

In his mind’s eye, he sees Hinata on his bed, laying flat on his back and knees propped up. He can see him rolling red and irritated nipples between his fingers, pulling and aggravating them, his body writhing as he does. He can see the way Hinata’s eyes will be shut tight, his pretty, round face scrunched up, brow wrinkled in concentration. He can see his little nose bunched and his plump, pink lips hanging open as he gasps and whimpers. 

 

Kei grips himself a little tighter, the water providing a little extra lubrication as he sets a steady pace with his strokes along his shaft, twisting his wrist and tugging but ultimately ignoring the tip. He’s choosing to save that for the end. Kei pants in short bursts, quiet grunts falling from his open mouth as he clenches his ass cheeks to keep himself from thrusting. He’s trying to drag this out for as long as he can, enjoying the scene he’s concocting in his imagination.

 

He envisions Hinata rolling his hips as he gets more and more aroused by the nipple play. He imagines Hinata’s dick bouncing lightly at the movement of his hips, the tip red and leaking trails of precum on his belly. 

 

It isn’t until Kei adds the vibrator that he’s gone and unable to stop himself from coming. He watches Hinata’s ass rock in tiny movements and decides he needs more. If this were real (which it will be), at this point he will have told the ginger to add the toy and enjoy watching him insert the accessory. Hinata will whine about having to stop but he won’t be able to hide the fact that he’s more than happy to add the extra stimulation. It’s in his eyes. They exude everything that is Hinata, every emotion he’s feeling hidden in the amber of his gaze, a characteristic that follows him in real life and in his bedroom. He’s just so damn expressive and so unlike Kei, and it’s there that Kei would know the older male wants this as much as he does. 

 

His brain conjures the scene of Hinata on his knees, face pressed into his mattress and vigorously canting his hips as the vibrator delivers continuous pressure on his prostate. One hand abuses a nipple while the other has made its way to his hardened cock, pulling and rubbing as his voice strains to verbalize his pleasure.

 

What Kei can see if his face is a wreck. Sweat has matted his red hair and his pale skin is covered in a beautiful rose flush. Honey-brown eyes are half closed and glassy, pupils blown so wide Kei can’t see any color but black. His soft, pink mouth hangs open while filthy nonsense spills from it, 

 

_ “Yeahyeah...fu-ck...g-oodfuck...ore...need m-ore...need yourc-ock...s-og-oodso...fuckme...ha-rngh...gonna...cummake...hng..mec-um...pl-easepleasefuck.” _

 

Kei grips himself and pumps forcefully...

 

Hinata grunts this high-pitched noise as he comes, the pearly fluid flying into the mattress and Kei imagines that they’re finishing together.

 

He cups the head of his dick, rubbing it between his thumb and fingers, a few strokes sending him over the edge, his orgasm buckling his arm so he’s resting his forehead against the cool tile. Kei’s face is pinched, blissed out on the pleasure of the moment. His hips are moving now with the instinct to fuck and he covers the wall in front of him with sticky, opaque cum. He pants, his lungs heaving, sucking in steam, and his body wracked with the aftershocks of his climax. His legs are jelly and tremble with the responsibility to hold him upright.

 

Kei exhales a chuckle, grinning into the blue tile, eyes unfocused, mind a million miles away. God he can’t wait for this to be real.

 

When he’s able to gather himself, Kei finishes his shower quickly because the hot water is getting colder by the minute. He also sprays down the wall thoroughly to wash away the evidence of his activities. Turning off the water he grabs a towel and dries off, dressing in the bathroom and finishing his after-shower regimen before padding down the hall to his bedroom.

 

He stands in the middle of his room, staring at his laptop while he rubs his hair dry. God, can he think of nothing else?

 

“Kei?” His mom knocks and pushes his door open tentatively and poking her head into his room. 

 

“Yeah,” he says, eyes turning to her and heart rate kicking up. It’s not like she would know anything about his nightly activities but he still can’t help but feel like he’s been caught red-handed.

 

“You’re dad is hanging out in the living room and I have to head into work shortly. It’s still a little early but try not to stay up too late, okay?”

 

“Sure.”

 

She pops fully into his room and he automatically bends down so she can place a kiss on his forehead. She ruffles his damp hair and he rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue.

 

“Love you, Firefly,” she chuckles as she exits his room and closes the door behind her.

 

_ Love you too,  _ he replies in his head because she didn’t give him a chance to say it out loud before leaving. She knows, though.

 

Kei turns his attention back to his laptop. He planned to do a bit of homework but his anticipation and excitement won’t let him go another minute. 

 

_ He’s had to have responded by now. _

 

He opens his computer, still turned on and waiting for his password. He enter it and allows it to boot after sleep mode. He clicks on the Firefox icon and opens a window, going straight to his favorites list and clicking on the website.

 

Once it loads he sees the familiar notification that tells him he has a new message and his breath hitches. He flexes his fingers, curling them in and stretching them out, trying to release some of the built up tension. 

 

This is it.

 

He clicks on the tab to open the private message window and there it is. Hinata has replied. He checks the time,

 

5:38 PM

 

Hinata had just answered minutes after Kei logged off earlier. 

 

**xxx_not_so_little_giant_xxx:** _ hooray! If youre free sunday around 11pm that would be perfect. _

 

Honestly, if Hinata had asked him to skip school in the middle of the afternoon he probably would have agreed. But Sunday works fine too.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ perfect see you then! _

 

Kei is smiling and about to logout when another message pops up. 

 

_ Was he waiting on me? _

 

**xxx_not_so_little_giant_xxx:** _ took you long enough, I was getting impatient. _

 

Kei’s heartrate skyrockets, they’ve only messaged one other time but it wasn’t like this. He wants to keep the conversation going but he’s afraid he’ll give himself away. He thinks carefully about a reply before typing,

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ patience doesnt appear to be your strong suit. _

 

Kei can imagine the indignant squawk that would bubble out of his animated teammate. He chuckles quietly to himself imagining it.

 

**xxx_not_so_little_giant_xxx:** _ only when it comes tonyou  _

 

Kei rolls his eyes, the comment is so clichè, but it makes his dick jump nonetheless.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ i bet you say that to all the guys _

 

He reads his reply after hitting send and hopes Hinata doesn’t take his comment to heart. It’s supposed to be playful but Kei supposes that given the circumstance, that may have been kinda rude.

 

**xxx_not_so_little_giant_xxx:** _ nope only to the ones id actually like to fuck _

 

Kei’s eyes go wide as plates and he freezes, hovering over his laptop. 

 

_ Is Hinata being serious?! _

  
  


**xxx_not_so_little_giant_xxx:** _ but thats a convo for anther time cya Sunday _

 

And that’s the end of that conversation and Kei is left dumbfounded and hard in his sweats as he contemplates the possibilities.

 

Is Hinata actually offering? That’s how it appears. Kei wants to clarify but Hinata has obviously run off leaving that cliffhanger to drive Kei wild in the interim.

 

_ Fuck! _ Kei inwardly shouts, a new wave of excitement pouring through him. 

 

He plans to finish homework before he heads off to bed but at the moment another problem has...arisen. One he  _ needs  _ to take care of  _ now _ while the thoughts are still fresh in his head.

 

In two days he’s gonna have a private show with Hinata and, if he’s correct, at some point he may  _ actually  _ get to realize his fantasy in the flesh.

 

Kei spits on his hand, too impatient to find his lube, and sets a quick pace. It won’t take long, the very idea of fucking Hinata for real setting his skin in fire and quickly fueling an orgasm.

 

The fact that he’d have to come clean to his teammate is a far away thought. One he’ll deal with another time. Right now...right now he just wants to imagine what it might feel like to have the Shrimp clench around his hard cock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapter to go. I'll try to have the next chapter out next week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he’s right, then everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so keep in mind this is pure fantasy so if there are plot holes or unanswered questions I’m sorry. I don’t have the patience to come up with how Hinata knows so this will have to do.
> 
> Sorry if it sucks ass. 
> 
> BIMB :)

Shōyō is not completely, one hundred percent sure. He’s not even seventy-five percent sure, yet, he can’t help but wonder.

 

It’s morning practice and Tsukishima has been staring at him with this look that...well, Shōyō doesn’t want to assume. It’s just hard not to because he’s pretty sure he knows  _ that look _ , but it’s Tsukishima and if Shōyō is wrong then life as he knows it will be over.

 

Except, he can’t really ignore this nagging feeling that he’s  _ right _ .

 

This little egg of thought has been sitting in the back of his head for  _ weeks _ , growing and growing, refusing to let him let  _ it  _ go. 

 

So, instead of going about things directly, Shōyō decides to take a risk- a sneaky, underhanded risk. But it’s not like it’s dangerous. If he’s wrong, then nothing will change. He can go on as if nothing at all has happened, safe and secure. However, if he’s right…

 

...If he’s right, then everything changes. 

 

His plan kicks off with one little message:

 

**xxx_not_so_little_giant_xxx:** _ are you interested in a private show? _

 

-*-

 

Sunday rounds the corner, slipping in as it does every week- innocuously. Except, within the mind and body of one, lanky blonde eighteen year old, Sunday has arrived on the wake of expectancy so steep Kei is surprised he’s managed to maintain his indifferent mask and fool anyone who knows him closely.

 

It’s 10:30 PM and everyone is sound asleep except him. He’s kept himself busy the whole day, trying burn off the excess adrenaline that swam through his bloodstream making him feel higher than any chemical drug. He’s been fidgety and high strung the whole fucking day, cursing the time as it seemed to tick slowly by, but that’s how it always goes when you're looking forward to something.

 

Kei’s body feels like a live wire, thrumming incessantly like the hum of electricity as it runs across open wires. He’s almost embarrassed by how excited he is for the private cam show. He has no idea what Hinata has planned, they haven’t messaged since Hinata’s last message and that was only one way. Kei had contemplated messaging suggestions but abandon the idea, content to wait until the actual moment. He’s hoping it will be just like any other show, one where he gets to command Hinata. Kei has long since resigned himself to the fact that he enjoys being bossy when it comes to the frisky redhead. 

 

However, it has made practice so very,  _ very _ difficult. He’s had to restrain himself on multiple occasions to keep from ordering Hinata around the gym like some sort of pervy foreplay.

 

He’s cracking and he knows it. The more time he spends in the presence of the little red haired minx, the harder it’s become to keep his distance. Having Hinata so close and yet being unable to take him- to break him down and make him sob with pleasure- has nearly been Kei’s undoing in several instances. He’s even entertained the fantasy (during practice) of spreading Hinata right in the middle of the gym and fucking him into a coma, his teammates watching in stunned silence. That dream has driven him off the court and to the bathroom more times than he could count in the past week alone.

 

Nothing quite compares to the humiliation of having to excuse one’s self from practice to hit the bathroom because your mind is saturated by inappropriate thoughts about your teammate and you’ve popped a very inconvenient boner. Trying to conceal a hard-on while trying to be as nonchalant as possible as twenty people stare at you is an art form Kei is sad to say he’s mastered.

 

_ Fifteen more minutes _ , Kei thinks as he counts down the time.

 

Currently he’s sitting at his desk in a pair of gray sweats and nothing else, a half-chub sitting heavy between his legs. One arm sits on the armrest, fingers flexing in anticipation. The other hand rests languidly on the mouse, prepared to click the link for the cam as soon as he gets the notification. A leg bounces in nervousness, knee lightly bumping the underside of the desktop. He’s already jerked off three times today and he’s  _ still _ fucking hornier than hell. He has to control his breathing regularly so as not to grow fully erect. He wants to last as long as possible, to take his time and draw things out. If he doesn’t get complete control of his dick now then he won’t last ten minutes and he wants to make his time with Hinata count. He’s already planning to record this session since he doesn’t know if he’ll be lucky enough for a second private show.

 

Speaking of lucky, or of getting lucky in this case, Kei wonders if he should bring up Hinata’s proposition. Well, it wasn’t an actual proposition but if Kei is correct, then Hinata was suggesting that they meet in person.

 

He’s still unsure if he should come out to Hinata. Kei is not so embarrassed to admit he likes porn so much as he’s worried how Hinata will react to Kei liking  _ his  _ porn. Despite what some may think, he likes his teammates and doesn’t want to do anything to damage what they have. They and their goal of getting to Nationals are as important to Kei as it is to anyone else on their team.

 

_ Five minutes _ , Kei glances at the clock and rubs his sweating palms on his legs before returning them to their previous places.

 

God he hopes that Hinata won’t freak out over all of this. Kei has wondered on more than one occasion if Hinata doesn’t suspect anything. Kei has to admit that lately he’s been especially obvious in his want of the ginger, not that he can help it. He’s tried to cover it up and hide behind his impassive and cool mask but, as previously stated, things have become incredibly difficult.

 

However, it’s Hinata and he’s never been very observant. 

 

Still, there have been…

 

Kei’s thoughts are interrupted by the appearance of a little red message indicator.

 

There are ways they could have gone about this that might have been easier, say for instance, using a video app specifically for this. However, Hinata had sent him one more message with directions telling him that he would receive another message with a link embedded that would work the same as the public cams except that it was for private viewings. On some level, Kei wouldn’t have minded a two-way video and get it all out in the open, but he is also glad for the continued anonymity. 

 

At least for now.

 

Kei opens up the message box:

 

**xxx_not_so_little_giant_xxx:** _ are you ready? I’ve been waiting for this all weekend! _

 

_ Link _

 

Kei doesn’t bother replying back but just clicks the link. He can tell Hinata himself how much hooked forward to this. Kei can’t help the grin on his face as he waits for the video player to load. In the meantime, he slips on his headphones and plugs them in, turning up the volume.

 

After a moment it buffers, and just as Hinata comes into view, Kei opens the menu on his screen he’d set up and clicks the record button. He expands the picture until Hinata’s bright smile and shining eyes take up most of the screen. Kei’s eyes roam the screen, getting a feel for how the player and chat are set up. The video takes up about three quarters of the screen with about a quarter left for messaging. It’s simple and plain, created specifically for this kind of use and without all the non-essentials such as emoji use and what not. 

 

Who would have time for all that anyway?

 

Kei flexes his fingers once, already growing hard in his sweats as his eyes take in Hinata’s face and naked shoulders, which is all he can see at this point.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ Mmm...I’m excited too, LG. _

 

He watches Hinata’s brown eyes trace the words that pop up and the smile that spreads across his face. Hinata bites his lips and bats his eyes at the camera.

 

_ “I’m glad you’re just as excited as I am. I’ve been hard all day just thinking about you and this moment.” _

 

Kei feels a shudder pass over his body from his shoulders to his toes. His hands are shaking.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ Fuck youre so pretty, Little Giant. Why wouldn’t I be excited? _

 

For a second Kei thinks he might have said something wrong because confusion and disappointment seem to pass over Hinata’s expression, but it’s gone so fast and replaced with a flirty smile that Kei shoves the thought away as a mistake.

 

_ “Well aren’t you complimentary. Flattery will get you everywhere.” _

 

Hinata giggles and bites his lip again, brown eyes growing darker by the second. The sound of that melodious laughter and the look in Hinata’s eyes makes Kei salivate.

 

_ “What do you want, Rex?” _

 

Kei groans, the soprano of Hinata’s voice dropping an octave. The sultry vibrations are like some sort of ear porn in and of itself, sending lightning streaks coursing across Kei’s body and raising goosebumps in its wake. God he’s so fucked over this guy.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ You, fuck god, just you, LG. _

 

He didn't meant come off so fucking needy so early. Hinata smiles shyly at the camera. 

 

_ “Well, I can’t very well crawl through a computer screen so you’re gonna have to be more specific. I’ll do my best not to disappoint.” _

 

Kei smirks even though Hinata can’t see him. That boy has yet to disappoint.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ hmm, I’m sure you won’t.  _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ you like being bossed around, don’t you? _

 

Hinata’s eyes quickly read over the message and he chuckles, dipping his head before looking back at the camera through his long lashes.

 

_ “Only because you’re good at it. There’s something familiar about it, I noticed it from the beginning.” _

 

Kei blinks at the screen, a previous message Hinata had sent him said the same thing. He decides to push a little further.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ how about you let me see the rest of you and you can tell me about it as you play with your nipples. _

 

Hinata grins wickedly at the camera screen.

 

_ “I thought you’d never ask.” _

 

The camera jiggles briefly before the picture is flying, jerky movements that remind Kei of the time his family dragged him onto a boat right before a storm forced them back onto land. The memory causes his stomach to roll unpleasantly and he forces it out of his head before it ruins the mood.

 

A few seconds later, Hinata has situated his computer in a way that gives him a full view of Hinata’s naked chest. Behind him, Kei sees the whole of his bed, too, and he figures Hinata has made it so the computer sits at the foot of his bed.

 

Kei smiles, pleased. He’s about to tell Hinata so until the clever ginger crawls back enough to sit on his rear end, legs bent at the knee. Kei’s fingers freeze over the keys, his eyes wide enough to hurt, and some choked sounds spilling from his throat.

 

On the screen Hinata reclines, albeit nervously, wearing nothing but a pair of sheer white thigh highs and lacy white panties. The pale color contrasts wonderfully with the pale, peachy color of Hinata’s smooth skin and the panties hug his ass and the bulk of his dick in the most tantalizing way. 

 

Kei can’t stop staring. In all his fantasies, until now, he had never known this was something he  _ needed _ . If Kei was salivating before, it’s nothing compared to this moment and he has to wipe his mouth with the back of one hand. Hinata looked gorgeous, amazing, absolutely…

 

He looked horrified. Kei realizes several minutes have passed and he still hasn’t typed anything. Hinata is staring at the camera from his position in the bed, half hard and blushing furiously in embarrassment.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ sorry lg I just wasn’t expecting this. _

 

Hinata brightens up when he finally sees a message but his face falls just as quickly, his hands starting a slow crawl around his chest as he attempts to cover up, and Kei reads the message he sent and curses. Before Hinata has a chance to panic he quickly types,

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ you look so hot that I kinda shorted out for a minute. _

 

Kei is happy, now, that this is anonymous. He’d never have said anything so blatantly honest in real life.

 

Hinata’s expression relaxes into a small, shy smile and one hand drops to his leg, caressing the shimmery fabric clinging to his soft skin.

 

_ “You had me worried for a moment,”  _ he coos, his slender finger dancing across the hem, “ _ I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to be sexy for you.” _

 

Kei swallows so hard his throat hurts. There are literally no words in existence that can adequately convey how much he wants to fuck Hinata into the mattress he sits on. He wants to plow into him so hard they both see stars.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ well it worked. I’ve never been so hard in my life. _

 

Hinata grins back at the computer that sits slightly raised above him. Kei doesn’t know how he managed to get the angle so good, no matter how Hinata moves, Kei will have a complete view of him from wild hair to stocking covered feet. Hinata leans back on one hand, the other continuing to play with the thigh highs, fingers grazing upward to his knee. Kei would give anything to be his fingers right now. 

 

Hinata presses the palm of his hand to his knee and slides his hand down the length of his inner thigh. Kei can see the outline of his hardened cock through his panties, a dark patch of precum soaking the fabric around the head. Hinata gasps at his own touch as one finger traces the outline of his shaft. Kei can feel his eyes lid and his dick jump in his pants.

 

_ “I have another surprise for you if you’re interested,”  _ Hinata purrs at him, his finger dipping down to the cleft of his ass and circling his hole. Kei’s eyes are glued to his teasing finger.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ im always interested. _

 

Kei has an idea what this surprise is, the way Hinata is prodding at his ass through the panties doesn’t leave much to the imagination. However, that doesn’t mean Kei isn’t any less intrigued.

 

Hinata’s finger slide up and to the edge where the crease of his thigh meets fabric. The finger dips beneath the hem and slides back down, pulling the delicate fabric aside as it goes. Kei’s eyes widen at the sight of a small, purple vibrator nestled in Hinata’s pink hole, the cord connected to it disappearing between plumb cheeks.

 

Instead of salivating, Kei’s mouth dries up as if the Sahara had somehow shifted onto his tongue. He tries to swallow but fails, his mouth feeling gummy. 

 

_ Hinata is trying to kill me,  _ he thinks and palms his cock that has pitched a very high tent in his sweats. A tremor rocks through him at the contact and he hisses. Reluctantly, he removes the friction, refusing to give in to his need to cum right now.

 

_ “I put it in before we connected and kept it in low.” _

 

Kei looks up to see Hinata grin mischievously.

 

_ Well fuck, we can’t let him keep the upper hand, can we?  _ Kei smirks to himself, he’s going to make the ginger devil destroy himself.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ turn it up, highest setting. I wanna watch you squirm. _

 

Hinata’s eyes widen but he sticks his tongue out as he digs beneath the pillow behind him, producing a small remote with two arrows pointing in opposite directions. He presses the “up” arrow a few times and keens,  _ “Ahhh!”   _ His back arches and his hips grind back against the feel of the toy against his sweet spot. He keeps his eyes on the screen but they’re heavily lidded and glassy. One hand reaches for his cock, straining against the silky lace, precum re-wetting the damp fabric.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ ah ah lg, dont be a slut, keep your greedy hands off yourslef _

 

Kei knows Hinata sees the message, his hazy eyes narrow to a glare and his plump lips dip into a frown even as he pants through his mouth, soft whimpers  spilling from its depths. 

 

Kei watches him for a bit, relishing in the in the smooth lines of Hinata’s lithe body. Hinata’s toes curl against the sheets as he grinds against the toy. His muscles strain against the onslaught of pleasure, calf and thigh muscles so tense their definition is very prominent in the low lighting of the room and stretching the material of the stockings. His abdominal muscles flex, too, with effort of canting his hips. His chest heaves as he pants, the muscles there rising and falling with every heavy inhale and exhale. His biceps flex when his small hands clench the sheets under him. His face, round with an expression intensely focused on the pressure against his prostate, jaw slack and soft lips parted, cheeks and lips flush and red, eyes glassy with lust. His untamable hair is hanging limp in places as a thin sheen of sweat breaks out over his entire body.

 

Hinata is so  _ enthralling. _ He’s everything Kei wants, all Kei wants. Hinata shoved his way into Kei’s life with volleyball and into his fantasies by happenstance and now Kei can’t get rid of him. He’s not sure if he even wants to anymore.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ you’re so perfect lg I can’t wait to watch you cum _

 

Hinata hums from his end, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly with the praise.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ you can turn down the vibrator but don’t make it too low I want you to feel it _

 

Hinata bites his lip then replies,  _ “I wish I could feel you instead.” _

 

Kei has to drag one hand over his face and  _ breath _ , tearing his eyes away from the vision before him for a moment. Hearing that in his ear is almost enough to rip an orgasm from him. This whole situation is bordering on torture.

 

His dick  _ aches _ .

 

Kei decides to play devil's advocate.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _you say that now but you might not even like me in person_

 

Hinata chuckles and shakes his head, the movement dislodging his damp hair and making it sway in the breeze.

 

_ “I don’t know about that. I think I could like you just enough.” _

 

Kei grins, exhaling a breath of laughter.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ that’s right weren’t you about to explain how I remind you of someone? _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ and play with your nipples _

 

_ “Someone, huh? I only remember saying it felt familiar.” _ Hinata grins evilly into the camera and Kei’s heart rate speeds up. Then Kei remembers the first message Hinata sent him.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ you think youre sneaky, don’t you but I remember you saying I specifically remind you of someone. _

 

Hinata rolls his eyes as he rolls a nipple between his forefinger and thumb, gasping at the sensation, his hips giving a small jerk against the massager in his ass.

 

_ “So I said that, baka, still it feels as if you know what I mean.” _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ mmm...maybe _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ I love watching you play with your nipples _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ makes my finger itch to try it myself _

 

_ “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ like you wouldnt be just as eager _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ id grab your ass and grind against your cock 2 just so you could fele how hard you makeme _

 

Kei watches Hinata arch his back, pressing into his hand.

 

_ “Yeees!” _

 

Hinata brings his other hand to his chest to give attention to his neglected nipple, his core strength impressive given the circumstance. His deft fingers roll and tug, abusing the hardened peaks until they’re red and swollen. Kei groans into his hand, his own cock throbbing at the sight. He ruts his hips, his dick grazing the material of his sweats and giving him much needed friction. He wants to cum  _ so bad _ .

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ that’s right lg make it feel good _

 

_ “I wanna cum for you, Rex.” _

 

And god does Kei wanna watch him.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ so impatient _

 

Hinata moans as he reads the text. His head falls back and he has to catch himself on one hand. He seems determined to keep himself upright. 

 

His face is slack, both the nipple play and constant vibration on his prostate has him writhing in ecstasy but it’s not enough to bring him over the edge. Kei wants to look between his legs, to see how hard he is, but Hinata has clamped his thighs together rubbing them back and forth, trying to bring his cock any sort of friction.

 

He has to wait for Hinata to tilt his head back toward the screen before he can type again and Kei is tense as he sits there, watching and unable to do anything directly. Kei  _ really  _ wishes he was there to touch him, to run his tongue all over the exposed flesh.

 

When Hinata finally lifts his head, Kei sends him,

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ why dont you shove those panties down and spread your legs so I can see your pretty cock _

 

Hinata licks his lips and and nods slowly. He lies on his back and lifts his hips, peeling off the panties and shoving them down until they’re around his ankles, where he leaves them. Hinata sits back up, leaning on one hand and spreading his legs.

 

The sight is positively lewd. Amazingly the stockings haven’t shifted, clinging to Hinata’s muscular legs as if they were made just for him. His panties sit around his ankles like Kei pushed them down himself. Hinata’s knees are spread, just enough to give Kei a clear view of his cock that lays hard and heavy against his stomach, slick, clear liquid glimmering in the yellow lighting. The vibrator pulses as Hinata clenches around it.

 

Kei pants and groans, his hand stroking his own hard cock through his sweats.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ fuck You are annoyingly hot _

 

Hinata giggles, fingers drawing unidentifiable patterns on his sheets as he leans further back to rest on his elbows.

 

_ “And you’re annoying. When are you gonna let me cum?”  _ Hinata glares playfully at him from his place in the bed, closing his legs so Kei is cut off from his perfect view.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ oi shrimp keep your legs spread open _

 

Kei doesn’t notice Hinata’s eyes widen and the grin that stretches his lips. He’s too preoccupied with Hinata’s closed legs.

 

_ “You know, there’s this guy I know who calls me shrimp.” _

 

Kei’s eyes shoot up to Hinata’s face and he freezes. He re-reads his message and curses himself for his slip.

 

Hinata continues,  _ “It used to piss me off but now I’m used to it. I still throw a fit of course, just to give him some satisfaction that he still gets under my skin.” _

 

Kei narrows his eyes at the screen.  _ Why that sneaky little bastard, _ he curses inwardly at the ginger _.  _ One of his favorite things to do is pick on Hinata. It’s how he gets through his days at school. It’s not as much fun now knowing that it doesn’t bother him.

 

That’s fine, Kei has found new ways to torture the brat.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ youre just so clever aren’t you lg _

 

Hinata smirks at the camera and shrugs, spreading his legs while he reaches his hand down to stroke his cock lightly. 

 

_ “Not really, but his snarky insults have been spank bank material for a while now. I think it’s something about his voice.” _

 

Kei chews on his lip, fighting to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. He grips himself at the base, stemming the rush of an impending, premature orgasm. At any other time, Kei would never believe that Hinata  _ ever  _ used  _ him _ as masturbation material. Even now, he has difficulty believing it. They aren’t close by any means and most of their interaction consists of insults flung at one another, despite the fact they hold little real heat behind them. Still, after almost three years, while they may be teammates, they aren’t exactly  _ friends.  _

 

_ “We’ve kn-own each other for a f-few years but we d-don’t hang out. Still, despite his a-sshole personalityfuck, I think he’s ngh-hot. But he’s n-never l-looked at me that way. Too ba-ad...godshit, because I’ve fantasized about s-sucking him off so many times.”  _ Hinata’s hand is moving quicker now, squeezing toward the tip, gathering the clear precum that drips from the crown.

 

Kei groans in frustration. Somehow this whole show has gotten away from him. He’s sure, now, that Hinata knows who he is but he refuses to give him the satisfaction of confirmation. Instead, he slips his hand from the inside of his pants and pushes the waistband down so his erection springs free. He hisses as the cool air of his room makes contact with his exposed dick and reaches for the bottle of lube sitting beside his computer on his desk. He squirts a liberal amount into his palm and rubs his hands together. Wiping one hand on his pants to rid himself of the excess sticky liquid, he grasps his cock in the other and pumps his length a few times, thumbing over the slit and running it in a ring around the head, just inside the foreskin. His free hand grips the arm of the chair as Kei moans from the pleasure of the contact, familiar callouses creating drag along his hardened member.

 

He pauses for a moment and with his free, less tacky hand, he attempts to interact with the object of his desire.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ sounds like a real douche _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ maybe you should get a hobby _

 

Hinata snickers.  _ “Would trying to get him to fuck me count?” _

 

Kei moans low and long, squeezing his eyes shut as visions of Hinata bouncing on his cock flood his imagination. He ignores Hinata’s teasing comment and foregoes stroking his dick in favor of trailing his finger down past his balls and perineum in order to rub at his hole. He can feel himself clench in anticipation. 

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ turn up the vibration and keep talking _

 

He sends, and then, 

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ dont touch urself _

 

Hinata licks his lips again, his bottom lip catching his teeth. He grabs the remote, pushing the “up” arrow a few times. Again his back arches and he wails. Kei hopes his parents aren’t home because Hinata’s making a lot of noise.

 

_ “P-please let me touch myself. Pleasepleaseplease. Let me cum.” _

 

Kei slips his middle finger inside and used to his own digits and a dildo by now, he immediately sets a steady pace, reaching for the nerves that will make his mind white out. He watches Hinata wiggle and shake, the stimulation bringing him to the edge but not letting him fall.

 

“Ah...ngh...fu-ckah...Hina-tahh...sopretty...songhpretty…”

 

As commanded, Hinata continues a verbal stream though Kei is pretty sure he’s not aware of his words.

 

_ “Ahngh...he’s so hot...t-tall...like a f-fucking tree...and b-blonde...who has fucking natural blonde hair...and those goddamn-ah aha- glasses and eyes...makes me wanna sit on-fu-on his damn face…” _

 

Hinata has managed to keep his eyes on the camera in front of him, surprisingly. His head is soaked with sweat, hair wet and hanging in his face. His pupils are blown and so full of need it makes Kei shake in his seat. Hinata’s hips grind hard against his mattress, legs and abs flexing with effort as his rock hard cock slaps wet against his stomach. It’s full and flushed an angry red it’s almost purple. 

 

Kei reaches for his keyboard.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ god I wish I could fuck you _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ fuck yourself shrimp and cum _

 

Hinata keens high and long, taking his cock in hand. He jerks himself roughly and Kei watches, fingering himself as he drools over the sight before him. He’s slipped another finger in and scoots his chair back a foot or two. He doesn’t like the distance, it puts the screen farther away so he has to strain to see Hinata clearly even with his glasses. However, he has to lift one leg to press his foot against the edge of his desk so he can reach the bundle of nerves. When he finds it he moans, this time louder and too invested in chasing his orgasm to care if anyone hears him. 

 

Hinata is making noise shamelessly, having given up on making sense and Kei uses his free hand to jerk himself along with Hinata, rolling his hips as he fucks himself on his fingers and into his hand.

 

_ “Hah...ngh ah...I’m so cl-close...gah hah…” _

 

Kei groans and feels his own orgasm building in his gut and dropping between his legs. His balls are tightening and in a moment he’s going to crash over the edge and into blissful oblivion. But he strains to hold out, willing Hinata to call out. To say the one thing he’s dying to hear fall from his red lips.

 

“S-say it. C’mon, baby, s-say... _ hah ah... _ my name,” Kei whispers growls into the dark of his room. 

 

Hinata is fully fucking himself now, his hips canting aggressively as he chases his orgasm. His free hand has dipped between his legs to press against the vibrator while he continues to stroke his cock. He looks so... _ extraordinary. _

 

_ “Huh huh huh…”  _ he whines, the sound of his voice like liquid gold in Kei’s ears. Kei is on fire watching him, his need to be between Hinata’s legs, being the one to make him cum, is so intense his mind is blank except for that one thought,

 

_ Want, want, want. _

 

_ “Imma cum…”  _ Hinata gasps. His hips stutter, falling out of rhythm, and then he tenses, every muscle in his body going rigid.

 

“Say it!” Kei half moans half yells at the screen.

 

Just as Hinata shoots a stream of opaque white cum over his stomach, he cries out,  _ “Tsukki!” _

 

That’s it. That’s what does Kei in, his name on Hinata’s lips as he cums. 

 

Kei shudders violently, the sound of his name echoing in his ears and his own hips jerk once, twice, and stiffen as he cums and calls out, “Shōyō!” His orgasm takes him, the feeling overwhelming him like a car hit by a train. His brain is wiped clear of all thought as oblivion sucks any awareness of his own existence from his mind. He throws his head back causing the cord of his headphones to noisily pop free of their port, his face scrunching up into a tight ball of pleasure. He fucks into his hand, ropes of warm pearly cum painting his stomach and chest in sticky fluid. He whimpers, milking his orgasm until he’s over sensitive and his cock begins to soften.

 

The sounds of Hinata panting and softly sobbing in his afterglow fill his room. Kei is the same, head loling on the back of the chair as he tries to catch his breath. He’s pretty sure he’s turned to jelly, he couldn’t lift a finger even if his parents suddenly walked in.

 

However, it’s that exact thought that’s gets him moving. Kei sits up, groaning as his muscles protest against the sudden movement. He scoots his chair back to his desk and reaches for the box of tissue, wiping himself down. He tucks himself back into his sweats and plugs the cord in, watching Hinata as he goes.

 

The ginger hasn’t moved from his spot on the bed, though the purple vibrator has been pulled free and rests on the sheets next to Hinata’s perfect ass. Kei grimaces as he types with dirty fingers.

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ You were so good, Shrimp. _

 

It takes a minute for Hinata to compose himself enough to sit up on his elbows so he can read the new message. In his new position, Kei gets a better look at his wrecked state. His skin is losing the flush of arousal but his hair is a sweaty mess. He has goosebumps on his body, the sweat cooling in the air of his room. His eyes are still a touch hazy but focused now. Kei wonders if he looks just as bad.

 

Hinata smiles at the camera, cum still loosely clinging to his skin,  _ “You were too, Tsukishima.” _

 

Kei’s heart stutters hearing his name in the aftermath of their activity. He doesn’t know how Hinata knows but he supposes it doesn’t matter anyway at this point. Still…

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ We need to talk. _

 

_ “I suppose we do, but later. I need a shower and some sleep.” _

 

**Saltisaurus_Rex:** _ So much for your supposed endurance. _

 

A wicked grin spreads across Hinata’s face,  _ “One of these days I’m gonna to put your snarky mouth to good use, then you’ll see for yourself how much I can endure.” _

 

Hinata doesn’t wait for a response. Instead he blows Kei a kiss and logs off, the screen immediately going black. Kei grins to himself as a warmth crawls through his body. He stares at the screen for a moment, lost in the satisfied feeling that constricts his chest and then clicks the stop button on the recording. He closes out the window then closes out of the website. He was logged off due to lack of activity so he shuts down his computer. Maybe tomorrow after school he will revisit the video, relive the moment Hinata called his name.

 

Maybe he won’t have to.

 

Kei impulsively picks up his phone and unlocks the screen, opening his contacts and scrolling until he comes up with Hinata’s name. They’ve rarely texted in the time they’ve known each other but Kei would have been notified if Hinata had changed his contact info.

 

Pressing the message icon, Kei types in a quick message. There’s no reason to hide any longer so sending Hinata a message won’t matter. And even if it’s been several minutes, Kei’s pretty sure Hinata will know what he means.

 

**_12:34 AM_ **

 

**_To Shrimp:_ ** _ Prove it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *speaks in erotic voice* Was it good for you?
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated. They’re like blood, I need it to keep going.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei is one hundred and twenty percent sure his is a blessed life.
> 
> Or: Tsukki finally gets some.
> 
> Now with art by: [shamelesssparkles](https://shamelesssparkles.tumblr.com/post/177849724217/commission-for-bluelikewords-based-on-their-fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, 9500 words of porn. Hope you sluts enjoy it!!  
> BTW, this whole work was un-beta'd, so please forgive the grammatical errors and what not. 
> 
> BIMB :)

Kei rubs his sweaty hands on his thighs, the denim of the jeans he’s wearing soaking up the moisture on his palms. In his mind, he shouldn’t be so damn nervous but his body seems to think otherwise.

 

He stands before his front door, staring at the dark wood, his heart thumping a wild beat behind his ribs. He knows he’s flushed and would be embarrassed but he’s long past caring about such things. Shōyō’s not going to care so why should he? In seconds he’s going to open the door and the feisty redhead will be standing there in all his glory, ready and willing to climb the heights of pleasure at Kei’s hands.

 

At least, that’s the plan. Except, to be quite honest, Kei’s never pleasured anyone before besides himself. Which is why he’s probably nervous. He doesn’t like failing.

 

Kei has tried his best, over the last few weeks, to educate himself on the art of lovemaking. He watched videos, read articles, and practiced on himself as much as he could. But, when it comes to theory and experience, experience will always win out. However, he’s waited months for this moment and he refuses to give in to insecurity.

 

One hand reaches for the knob, grasping the cold metal and twisting. Kei takes a deep breath, calming his raging nerves and schooling his face into something more acceptable than wide eyed virginal awe. He pulls open the door, and looking down, he smirks.

 

“Well well well, the Shrimp actually showed up.”

 

-*-

 

**Two and a half weeks earlier**

 

The club room is silent as a handful of boys exchange their practice clothes for school uniforms. Normally, mornings after practice are more energetic, the boys still reeling from the adrenaline pumping through their bloodstream after an hour and a half of intense exercise. This morning is different, however. There’s a subtle tension in the air. It has been there since practice started, slightly coloring the atmosphere in the open space of the gym but it’s now more condensed in the small space of the club room. It’s heavy but not unpleasant. Just more...uncomfortable. Uncomfortable because it’s rolling in waves off of two of their middle blockers and no one knows why exactly. And no one wants to ask.

 

Everyone just prefers to ignore the sneaky, flirty looks and light touches. It’s Tsukishima and Hinata and as long as they aren’t fighting, no one gives a fuck.

 

Soon enough the room empties except for the tall blonde and short redhead. They purposefully moved slower, waiting for everyone else to depart in order to have a few minutes of privacy. Yamaguchi was the last to walk out, dismissed by Kei and leaving his unusually jolly friend the club room key. The freckled faced teen backed out of the door, eyes darting between his two teammates, his face as red as fire but grinning like a damn fool.

 

Yamaguchi may not know a lot of things but he knows what that atmosphere entails. He gives Kei a double thumbs up before turning on his heel and rushing off, the door swinging shut loudly behind him. 

 

Kei rolls his eyes but grins to himself as the heat in the room increases exponentially. His hands are shaking as he slowly buttons up his shirt, purposefully not looking over his shoulder at Hinata who is changing behind him. He can hear the rustling of clothes on skin, the sounds sending chills up and down his spine. Now that everything is out in the open the barriers that had separated Kei from Hinata have disappeared. Practice proved that in how they flirted with one another when they thought no one was paying attention. It was an hour and a half of licking lips, heated gazes, and light caresses. Honestly, Kei is surprised he didn’t pop a full hard on during the middle of practice. 

 

Now, however, standing alone in the club room, pretending to organize his shit while Shōyō does the same, his dick is throbbing in his slacks. 

 

The redhead is the first to crack the tense silence between them. Kei feels feels his small presence looming, larger in the heat of sexual tension and biting his skin without even touching him.

 

“So…” Shōyō starts, standing next to Kei, leaning against the newly installed lockers. 

 

(Side note: a generous fan of their team had donated money at the beginning of the year that had gone to their club room renovation, complete with tatami floors, a pair of wooden benches, and shiny black lockers.)

 

Kei doesn’t look at Shōyō, a coy smirk turning up his lips. He replies in his deep drawl, “So…”

 

Kei closes his locker with a soft  _ click _ and Shōyō squeezes between him and the closed metal door. Kei’s eyes travel from the wild red hair the color of burning flame that stands out against the black metal, to the smooth, porcelain skin of Shōyō’s forehead to the blazing amber gaze that stares at him from beneath long, thick lashes. Kei inhales, his breath hitching.

 

One of Shōyō’s palms comes to land on Kei’s pectoral, the muscle jumping beneath the warmth. Shōyō must of felt it because his fingers tighten in Kei’s shirt and he bites his lip, a grin tugging at his mouth. Kei eyes his cheeks that are flushed the color of cherry blossoms, then at the swollen red bottom lip that pops out from between Shōyō’s teeth. Kei exhales, his body leaning into the smaller male, one hand on the locker while the other gingerly rests on Shōyō’s hip, thumbing the waistline of his slacks. Kei bends and brings his lips just inches from Shōyō’s, breathing in his respirations, his mind reeling over the fact that this is  _ finally  _ happening.

 

Kei’s entire being pulses with excitement, anticipation, and want. He doesn’t know how far things are going to go in this moment, but he’s not thinking more than a few seconds into the future anyway. There’s no room for planning or strategizing. There’s only now and time seems to agree as it slows to a stop, the universe holding its breath.

 

“Kei…” Shōyō breaths. It’s barely a whisper but it’s like a siren’s song that calls to Kei, beckoning him to crash himself upon the rocky shoals and Kei is feeling suicidal.

 

The first touch of their lips is barely a brush of contact, so feather light it might not even have happened. Kei’s breath stutters and Shōyō whimpers. The hand at Kei’s chest loosens, the palm sliding up so fingers can clasp the back of his neck. The hand on the locker joins its brother at Shōyō’s waist, both strengthening their grip.

 

The second touch is firmer. Their lips slotting together like puzzle pieces finally finding a home. Both boys inhale sharply as their lips move together, discovering a synchronization they’ve never had in any other situation. Kei’s tongue brushes against Shōyō’s bottom lip causing the ginger to moan quietly into his mouth. It’s a domino effect from there.

 

On instinct, that low moan drives Kei’s hips forward in response, his hardness brushing against Shōyō’s lower abs. Kei moans from the contact, precum dampening his underwear. Shōyō’s arms wrap around his neck, his slender hips rolling into Kei’s thigh on a whimper. Kei feels like he going to combust from need and delves his tongue into Shōyō’s open mouth so far he’s pretty sure he feels his tonsils. His dips further, his large hands dropping to grip the back of firm thighs and with a grunt he hefts Shōyō off the ground and fits himself between strong legs. He feels calves press tightly into his butt, a pair of toned thighs squeezing his waist. Kei rolls his hips, the stiff erections of two incredibly horny teenage boys crashing together and setting off a string of curses and keening wails.

 

“Fuck Shrimp, do you know long I’ve waited to have you in this position?” Kei pants into Shōyō’s mouth and rolls his hips again, slow and hard.

 

Shōyō’s indignant huff turns into a groan and he attempts to reply, “Ahhh...f-first rule, don’t call me Shrimp when you’re dick is grinding on mine.” He returns Kei’s hip roll with one of his own, fingers digging into blonde hair at the back of Kei’s head.

 

“Fair enou...haaah,” Kei whines, slightly mortified at his neediness. His fingers dig into Shōyō’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises. He  _ wants _ to leave bruises.

 

For a moment talking ceases as both boys lose themselves in dirty, passionate kisses while they rut and grind against each other. This isn’t exactly the most conducive location for sexual activity but neither boy is thinking coherently and Kei is close to coming, and most likely coming the hardest he’s ever had. It’s building, low in his gut, his limbs shaking with pent up tension and wrecked with pleasure. Shōyō’s shameless moans fill the air around him, goading him to continue.

 

“T-Tsukki...ahh...I’m c-close…”

 

Kei growls and shoves his face into the space behind Shōyō’s ear. He breathes deep of the ginger’s scent, a smell of sweat and summertime, and it fills his head until his senses are swimming. 

 

“M-me too,” he groans and opens his mouth, lips finding purchase on the naked skin. He sucks, the flat of his tongue pressing against Shōyō’s neck, the taste of salt invading his mouth and making it water. Shōyō cries out and tightens his arms around Kei’s shoulders, burying his face in his neck. Kei slides his hands back to Shōyō’s ass, stretching out his long fingers to grasp as much cheek as he can in each palm before pulling Shōyō as close as possible. He rolls his hips hard to meet Shōyō’s thrusts and squeezes his eyes shut. 

 

_ I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum… _ repeats in his mind, a looping mantra that’s shut out all thought.

 

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING_ **

 

Both boys suddenly freeze, all the sexual tension in the air dissipating as if a bucket of ice water was thrown on them. That was the sound of the bell signaling their first class and they were late. 

 

_ Are you fucking  _ **_kidding_ ** _ me!  _ Kei inwardly yells in anger.

 

Cockblocked by the educational system.

 

Shōyō sighs, head thumping back against the locker in frustration. He taps Kei on the shoulder, “Hey let me down.”

 

Kei stares at him for a moment in bewilderment. Is Shōyō seriously gonna just leave him like this- rock hard with blue balls?!

 

“Really?” Kei asks, eyebrow raising and mouth pulled into a frown. He didn’t care if he skipped his day of classes as long as he could make use of his erection.

 

“Yes,  _ really _ , Tsukishima. I struggle hard enough without adding skipped classes to the mix.” Shōyō tries to cross his arms over his chest but he is still pinned between the lockers and Kei, large hands coddling his ass. 

 

Kei glares back at him but he isn’t really upset with his teammate just more frustrated with their circumstance. He drops his head to Shōyō’s chest and sighs. 

 

Life can suck his ass. This is so unfair. What does a person have to do to get a little free time to fuck the guy he’s been drooling over for months?

 

“Hey, Tsukishima?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I really didn’t want to do this here anyway. Not in the club room still fully dressed. When you fuck me- and you  _ will  _ fuck me- we’ll both be naked and you’ll be pinning me to a mattress.”

 

Kei half growls and half whimpers at Shōyō’s words, digging his teeth into the other’s chest. He wants to make that a reality  _ so bad _ .

 

“Ow, Jerkyshima!” Shōyō squeals, yanking Kei off his bruised chest by digging his fingers into golden curls and roughly pulling. It’s an action that makes Kei’s flagging erection jump. Kei leans back, chuckling and smirking. Reluctantly he steps back and lets the glaring Shōyō onto his feet, the redhead still rubbing the sore spot. Kei grins, hoping he bit hard enough to leave a mark that will last a few days as a reminder of Shōyō’s promise.

 

Shōyō’s words follow Kei the rest of the day, through afternoon practice, at home where he jerks off, into the morning, and throughout the following day. They echo in his head, a confident promise, that sings to him the rest of the week. Paired with the continued flirting that now includes dirty texting, Kei is pretty sure he’s going to die from lust overload.

 

_ “When you fuck me- and you  _ **_will_ ** _ fuck me- we’ll both be naked and you’ll be pinning me to a mattress.” _

 

It’s going to happen, Kei has no doubt. It’s just a matter of when.

 

-*-

 

_ “Well well well, the Shrimp actually showed up.” _

 

Shōyō looks back up at Kei and rolls his eyes, “Please, don’t act like you’re surprised. You and I both know I wouldn’t chicken out. Now we’ll see if  _ you _ will.”

 

Kei tries not to let the sudden wave of anxiety show on his face. He steps aside, letting his teammate enter his home, closing the door behind him. He watches as Shōyō toes off his tennis shoes, calls out the perfunctory greeting, and adjusts his bag on his shoulder. Kei swallows nervously.

 

After nearly three weeks of waiting, both boys have finally lucked out and found a time to make good on all of their heated interactions. Kei’s parents decided to take a romantic trip to the seaside, leaving their son alone at home and trusting him not to destroy the house. They are perfectly confident Kei will behave himself, having shown for years a high level of responsibility and maturity. Kei isn’t worried either, the only thing he plans to destroy is Shōyō’s ass.

 

Well, assuming he didn’t choke. Because there is one caveat to their little weekend tryst: Kei had to agree to being filmed. 

 

Shōyō actually insisted Kei cam with him in a live show but the tall blonde resolutely refused. Shōyō may be comfortable collecting money for university by camming, it didn’t mean Kei was. He had almost conceded when the devious ginger mentioned that Kuroo was one of his regular fans and would be watching it.  _ Almost _ .

 

Instead they settled on a compromise. Kei agreed to be recorded and that Shōyō could upload it, but only once

Kei had seen the final product. One might ask what the difference was, but Kei was already fighting a bout of performance anxiety without having others watch him struggle online and live. Plus, he didn’t want a bunch of idiots telling him what he can and can’t do to Shōyō.

 

Anyway, once the details had been hashed out and a date set, all that was left was to wait.

 

And now they are here.

 

Shōyō’s head bobs as he glances around the hallway trying to get a look at Kei’s living space. It is his first time there and he is as curious as he is excited. Kei is the only one left of their original team who Shōyō knows very little about personally. He hadn’t even known Kei was into guys until this whole thing with the cam revealed that little secret. Hell, he didn’t even know Kei masturbated. Until a few weeks ago, he would have staked his life that Kei was a cyborg.

 

Eh, the things people learn.

 

Shōyō shifts his attention to the tall blonde staring down at him, his face impassive but his eyes nervous and glowing. Shōyō blinks, gazing at Kei expectantly. Kei seems to shake off whatever it is that has made him nervous, blinking back at Shōyō and clearing his throat.

 

“Do you want anything before we head...uh...head to my room?”

 

Shōyō stifles a snicker, having never seen the reticent blonde so out of his comfort zone. Kei glares at him and steps around him, not waiting for an answer, and heads down the hall.

 

Shōyō calls after him, “No thank you,” sarcasm and humor mixing in his tone. He takes off behind Kei, trailing him to what he supposes is the blonde’s room. He pokes his head in before his body follows, clutching his bag with both hands, head twisting and turning to take in his surroundings.

 

Kei’s room is about average size but way cleaner than his own, which is not surprising considering who it is that lives there. Against the wall opposite the door Shōyō entered was Kei’s bed, larger than his own and comfy looking. Beside the door a desk sat against the wall underneath a set of shelves. On the desk was a computer and the shelves had a few books and...dinosaur figurines. Well, that explained Kei’s screen name.

 

A small study table was pushed off to the side and beside it is where Shōyō deposits his bag, the contents clinking and shifting. He looks at Kei who sits on his bed trying to look as nonchalant as possible. 

 

Kei watches Shōyō with interest while trying to look bored. It’s difficult given that his heart is thumping so hard he’s afraid he’ll stroke out. The atmosphere is clouded in tension so thick Kei thinks he can taste it. This was so much easier in the club room where they were overwhelmed by desire and hormones. Now it just feels awkward and Kei keeps inwardly cringing in embarrassment.

 

Shōyō thumbs over his shoulder and squawks enthusiastically, “I really like your dinosaur figures! I guess that’s how you got your name?!” He smiles brightly, eyes crinkling at the edges. 

 

Kei automatically replies with a provoking smirk, “I’m surprised you figured that out on your own and so quickly, Shrimp.”

 

“Bite me, beanpole!” The redhead yells, hands on his hips, face pinched in irritation.  

 

The response would have been more satisfying if Kei hadn’t known that Shōyō has long since passed being manipulated so easy. Still, the easy and familiar banter cuts through the tension, allowing Kei to relax. He smiles briefly in thanks before grinning mischievously at Shōyō, “I plan to.”

 

The ginger snorts and turns toward his bag, squatting down. The drag of the zipper fills the room, followed by the sound of solid objects colliding lightly. Shōyō turns back to Kei, still crouch on the floor, one hand holding a recording camera.

 

“Where should I set up?”

 

Kei raises an eyebrow as he leans back on his hands, palms sinking into the comforter. He had expected Shōyō to record the event with a computer or something, instead he shows up with a professional grade device looking like he gets paid to do this.

 

Well, technically he did. Still, it’s the principal.

 

“Is there enough room right here?” Kei taps the floor indicating the space in front of his bed. He’d moved the table just in case...just in case.

 

Shōyō looks around contemplating the area and then looks at Kei and the bed. “Uh.. think you could lay down a moment?” He asks, standing and rubbing the back of his head.

 

Kei raises an eyebrow, again, but complies, scooting back and turning and scooting back once more until his head touches the wooden headboard. He reclines back, one arm cradling his head the other resting on his stomach, and knee bent. He turns his face toward Shōyō and grins, his skin warming, when he sees him blushing and eyeing him with a darkened gaze, lip between his teeth. Those honey-brown eyes drink in Kei’s long figure from his head to his toes and back again, pupils expanding every second. Kei can’t help it that his cock twitches in approval of that heated look.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think this will work,” Shōyō states, a small coy smile brushing his pink lips as his eyes leave Kei and gaze at the foot of his bed. He moves to the end situating himself between the footboard and the closet, fiddling with the lense of the camera and pop out screen. He’s focused but the flush is still there making his cheeks rosy. 

 

Kei keeps silent as he observes Shōyō work out the logistics of angles and lighting and whatever. He figured he’d either be impatient or bored by now but those feelings are the exact opposite of what’s happening within him currently. He’s relaxed, warm, and feeling extremely confident. The atmosphere in his room is heavy with expectation and whatever this electricity between them is acts as foreplay. Kei chews on his lip, waiting as his desire for the ginger grows.

 

Okay, so yes, Kei is technically (read completely) a virgin. This is going to be the afternoon he gives up his v-card. However, virgin or no Kei is not naive. As it was pointed out, he spent a  _ lot  _ of time preparing for this moment.  He understands, logically, that he might not last all that long, so in effort to stem the tide of a premature ejaculation issue, Kei jacked off several times today. He’d read plenty of articles advising men with stamina issues to do this very thing if they planned to have sex in the imminent future. He’s hoping the same advice will aid him, despite the wave of warmth that rushes him, sinking deep and dropping between his legs every time Shōyō throws him a flirty look.

  
  


“Okay,” Shōyō says as he sets the camera onto the bed, “I think I’ll place the tripod here. It’ll take me only a minute and then I’ll join you on the bed. Why don’t you get undressed?”

 

“I thought I was supposed to be giving you commands?” Kei retorts playfully as he sits up, careful not to jostle the camera.

 

Shōyō grins over his shoulder as he digs through his bag again and replies, “And here I thought I’d top  _ you _ .”

 

Kei chokes when he inhales some saliva, pausing as he removes his t-shirt, “Oh no, Shrimpy, I’ve waited too long to stick my dick in you. The only way you’re gonna be on top is if you’re riding my cock.”

 

Shōyō giggles as he pulls out his tripod and a few other belongings. “I can cope with that,” he teases as he tosses a few items on the bed next to the blonde and smacks Kei in the chest with something soft and smooth. Kei looks down, grabbing some shiny material from the hand holding them. One is black, the other green and Kei recognizes them as the same kind of masks Shōyō wears during his live shows. One of them is the black Batman mask, the other Kei realizes, is supposed to be either Green Arrow or Green Lantern. 

 

“Geez, how many of these things do you have?” He asks, setting them aside to stand so he can take off his jeans.

 

Shōyō looks up from his place at the end of the bed where he’s setting up the tripod and shrugs, “They were discounted as a bundle.”  He resumes his work, locking the camera into place. Belatedly, Kei remembers the private show and how Shōyō had not worn a mask.

 

“You didn’t wear it for our private show?”

 

Shōyō adjusts the angle of the camera, and happy he nods his head, turning to Kei. 

 

“I didn’t need it. Except for one moment during the whole thing I was almost certain it was you.”

 

Kei scoffs and pushes off his pants, dragging his socks with them. He opts to keep his boxer briefs on, not yet fully comfortable being completely bare assed.

 

“What moment was that,” he asks, incredulous. He still has a hard time believing Shōyō figured it out. He preferred to believe he hid himself well. 

 

Shōyō smirks as he removes his own shirt and Kei can’t help that his eyes roam his small, but defined, chest and abs. 

 

“The part where you complimented me.”

 

“Hm…?” Kei absently hums, dragging his heavy eyes from Shōyō’s pale flesh. He’s already planning on where to leave bite marks.

 

“Your compliment threw me,” Shōyō informs him, eyes darting to the side and his cheeks darkening again. “You told me I was pretty. It was embarrassing.”

 

Kei stares at the ginger for a minute before bursting out laughing, doubling over and his chest heaving.

 

“D-Don’t laugh at me, Jerkyshima!” Shōyō yells, crossing his arms and pouting adorably.

 

Kei straightens up and wipes a tear from his cheek. He can feel the heat on his own face. Still chuckling he says, “I’m not laughing  _ at  _ you, Hinata. It was honestly embarrassing to say.” He shrugs as Shōyō looks at him, unsure of how to answer. Kei continues, “It’s true, nonetheless. You were pretty. You looked fucking  _ amazing.” _

 

Kei doesn’t know where the sudden honesty comes from, he’s not usually this forward with anyone. But Shōyō beams at him, his smile lighting up the room and warming Kei in a different way. Kei smiles back.

 

For a moment they stare at each other, then Kei slides his gaze away and crouches onto the bed, stretching out in his side, cradling his head in his hand. Shōyō peels off the rest of his clothes- briefs included- and climbs up onto the mattress next to Kei’s knees. Kei was about to ask why he chose to sit so far away but Shōyō suddenly asks, “Where are the masks?”

 

Kei looks around himself, fingers digging around until they make contact with unfamiliar cloth. He yanks them out from under his hip and hands them to Shōyō.

 

“You keep the green one,” He says as he takes the black silk in hand and places it on his face, snapping the band around his head.

 

Kei looks at his and slides it on, “What’s the purpose of these things anyway. It’s not like no one won’t recognize your stupid hair.”

 

“Geez, Tsukki. You think for someone about to get laid you’d be nicer.”

 

Kei just smirks at him.

 

Shōyō puffs out his cheeks and answers, “It started out as a way to hide my identity. But, yes, I realized the same thing and then it just became a thing I do.”

 

Kei figured it was so but the confirmation of his guess was validating anyway. Truth be told, once he slides his own on he can understand why Shōyō uses them. While completely useless, they still make you feel anonymous.

 

Kei reclines back, head in his hand as Shōyō stretches toward the camera and pressed the record button. Kei is granted a nice view of his plump ass and it’s then that reality fully sinks in.

 

The ass he’s been drooling over is actually in his room on his bed and about to be pounded to kingdom come.

 

Kei has to smile. His is a truly blessed life.

 

Shōyō sits back down turning toward Kei who crooks a finger at him. It’s cheesy and cliché but the result is also fantastic. Shōyō slinks toward him on all fours like a ginger tabby cat, slender but muscular shoulders rising and falling with each movement forward. His face is lightly flushed and eyes half lidded and Kei sorta feels like prey under the stare of a predator. However, instead of pouncing on him, like a true kitten, Shōyō slides up next to Kei until he’s flush against him from chest to thighs. 

 

Kei looks down as Shōyō stares up and the look in his amber eyes sends blood rushing between Kei’s legs. Shōyō obviously feel his hardening length because he smiles up at Kei through his dark lashes, pupils blown wide. 

 

Kei wraps an arm around Shōyō, trailing his fingers down the dip and curve of his spine, relishing the smooth soft skin he’d only ever fantasized about touching. He kisses Shōyō on the temple before the smaller male tilts his head up to steal a taste of his lips. Shōyō fits so well against him and for once Kei can’t tease him about his size. Both have grown in the last few years, both in height and bulk, but size doesn’t matter here where the two of them slot together like a key and lock.

 

Shōyō snakes a hand over his chest, fingers playing with the peaks and valleys of his pecs. Fingertips graze Kei’s nipples and he inhales a soft whimper at the touch, his mouth falling open. Shōyō takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth and steal the breath from his lungs. 

 

A firm thigh drapes itself over Kei’s leg and he brings his own up, fitted between Shōyō’s. Kei’s hand travels in a southerly direction, unhurried and determined to ingrain the feeling of Shōyō skin in his fingers. He lightly drags a finger over the dimple of muscle on Shōyō’s lower back right where it meets his hips. He slides his open palm from that place to cup a firm cheek in his hand, pretty sure that ass was made for him to grope.

 

Shōyō moans, low and quiet, rolling to his back slightly and pulling Kei with him as his arms encircle his neck and shoulders. Kei is pulled down into a snug hug, Shōyō tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Kei stretches out his fingers and grips as much ass as can fit in his hand, pulling up so he can grind down hard, pressing their rapidly stiffening dicks together. Both moan a little louder this time, rocking together as their soft kisses turn decidedly more heated.

 

The room is quickly warming under the increasing body heat created by the two boys rutting into each other on Kei’s bed. Kei slides his hand from Shōyō’s ass and over a thigh, feeling it spread wider for him. His fingers trail down the junction where thigh meets groin. He cups Shōyō’s balls feeling his own cock harden further with the weight in his hand and the ginger groaning. He pushes further down and uses his long, strong fingers to spread Shōyō’s cheeks and tease his hole with his middle finger. Shōyō hums in approval, his hand reaching down to grip Kei wrist so he can push back on his hand. Kei bites his lip and dips his head to suck on Shōyō’s neck.

 

Kei rubs his stiff cock against Shōyō’s thigh as they both pant. One of Shōyō’s hand pulls at the hair on the back of his head while the other leaves his wrist and Kei can hear it patting around the blankets. He doesn’t stop what he’s doing but he raises his eyes to see what has Shōyō distracted. The wandering hand lands on a bottle of lube and Kei snorts into Shōyō’s neck. 

 

“Thanks for the help,” The ginger quips sarcastically. He flips the lid with practiced motions and Kei brings his hand from between Shōyō’s legs to accept the offered fluid. 

 

“You’re welcome,” He replies, voice flat though his heart is kicking wildly at his rib cage. 

 

He rubs his fingers together, warming the liquid, and returns to playing with Shōyō’s ass. He doesn’t penetrate the ring of muscle, only continues to tease before bringing his hand up and wrapping his long fingers around the hardened shaft of Shōyō dick. The ginger makes the most delicious noise in Kei’s ear, his back arching and pressing them further together. Kei moans and buries his face in Shōyō’s neck even as he begins pumping his hand along the cock in his grip. He tries to take his time, be slow and methodical. He’s waited what seems like forever to put his hands on Shōyō and he wants to take him apart bit by bit. However, his self restraint hangs on thin strings having the physical body of his fantasy pressed against him, twitching and moaning shamelessly.

 

“W-wait!” Shōyō cries out brokenly. He grips Kei’s wrist and squeezes indicating he wants him to stop. Reluctantly Kei slows to a stop, though it takes immense restraint. He raises his head took look into Shōyō’s eyes and he’s blown away by the way he looks so wrecked already. His pupils are blown and his face ruddy and flushed red. His hair is damp with sweat and his lips are dark red and swollen where he’d bitten them. Kei is entranced. He nuzzles his face into the side of Shōyō’s face, his nose caressing the pink cheek. He plants a tender kiss before whispering low into his ear.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Shōyō hums pleasantly and returns the affection by tilting his head and baring his neck. Kei chuckles and plants heavy kisses along the flesh he can reach, grazing his teeth every so often. Shōyō tastes as amazing as he looks and feels.

 

“I w-want to fuck, so stop teasing me and open me up.”

 

Kei freezes and squeezes his eyes shut. He thrusts his hips into Shōyō’s thigh holding the position as his muscles clench, sucking in a deep, sharp breath. God, he nearly came with that statement.

 

When he calms down, the feeling of an impending orgasm receding to the background, he exhales and allows his body to relax. Shōyō chuckles quietly, the low rumbling of it a vibration Kei feels all the way to his toes. He pinches Shōyō on his hip for laughing at him but he is anything but mad. 

 

“Okay, okay,” He mumbles, his own voice an octave lower and seductive. He hears Shōyō’s breath hitch and he grins proudly against his neck. “Can I get a little more lube?” He asks and feels the redhead nod and sees his hand reach for the discarded bottle. Again the lid is flipped open and Kei stretches his long fingers for a resupply. The cool, jelly-like liquid drips onto his fingers and he rubs them together. As he reaches down between Shōyō’s thighs he stopped again by a light touch of fingers on the back of his hand. 

 

“Wait, sit up against the headboard,” Shōyō asks of him and is rewarded with a look of confusion from Kei’s golden eyes. Shōyō smiles and replies, “trust me.” Then kisses him gently and rolls out of his way and leaving the cold air of Kei’s room to fill the void of body heat.

 

Kei complies, shoving himself back until he’s flush against the wood and it’s digging into his back. Shōyō, bless him, seems to notice and piles his pillows behind him making things infinitely more comfortable. Kei automatically spreads his legs as Shōyō crawls between them, sitting with his back against Kei’s chest. The smaller male brings his knees up, placing his hands on Kei’s thighs, his fingers flexing against the muscle in anticipation.

 

Kei slips both hands under Shōyō’s arm, one splaying across the slender chest while the other slips between his legs. Kei glances at the camera briefly, heat spreading along his cheeks. He’s done well to ignore the fact that it’s filming them but in this position it’s harder to do so. However, he knows that from this angle, the viewers will be treated with an uninhibited view of Shōyō’s perfect frame and beautiful face as Kei fingers him. So he blocks out his awareness of the camera and focuses on the ginger sitting snugly between his legs.

 

Kei uses his strong fingers to spread Shōyō once again and dips his middle finger to his pulsing hole. Shōyō inhales and whines with the contact, his hands gripping Kei’s thighs a little tighter. Gently, Kei pushes past the tight muscle, slipping his digit down to the first knuckle and Shōyō grunts with the pressure. Kei uses his free hand to play with the nipple nearest him, using his thumb and forefinger to roll and tug lightly until it pebbles and hardens earning him a soft groan from the boy in his lap. He pulls out his finger and shoves back in a little further, repeating the motion until his palm sits just under Shōyō’s balls.

 

Let’s talk about the art of a good fingering. It’s not something to rush at. Your digits contain more muscle and wiry tendon for delicate maneuvers and if you're not careful or get over excited, you can end up causing your partner more pain than pleasure. Now, Kei has very little experience except for what he’s practiced on himself. He knows what he likes but the body rocking slightly against his hand is not him and somewhere in the back of his mind, Kei worries that he won’t do a decent job. Even with all of the videos and articles he’s read about fingering your lover.

 

But Kei tries not to dwell on his inexperience and focuses on the way Shōyō moves, breathes, and moans. He slides his hand still prodding at a nipple to the neglected one and begins to tease it. He watches Shōyō’s facial expressions for even the most minute shift as he crooks his finger and rubs along the slick walls, feeling every constriction. Shōyō arches into him, his ass pressing forward onto Kei’s finger then back into Kei’s stiff cock. He bites back a moan of his own, determined to focus on the ginger panting in his lap.

 

Shōyō’s face is pinched in pleasure, his head tilted back to rest on Kei’s shoulder. He licks his ruby red lips and his mouth drops open as a needy moan escapes it, his fingers digging into Kei’s thighs. 

 

“Ah-hah...m-more,” Shōyō whispers throatily and Kei can’t help it when his hips jut forward of their own accord to meet the cant of Shōyō’s hips. He turns his face into the dip of Shōyō’s neck and sucks, pulling out his fingers to dip a second one in alongside the first. Shōyō cries out and brings a hand up to grasp at the hair at the back of Kei’s head, digging blunt nails into his scalp. His hips rut harder now, rolling in hard circles on the fingers plunging into his ass.

 

Kei moans out loud, unable to guard himself against the sight before him. He’s never seen anything as sexy as Shōyō writing in his arms, moaning wantonly as he’s fingered. Kei closes his eyes, relishing the feel of Shōyō wet, hot, and tight around his fingers, his hips pressing against Shōyō again as he seeks friction for his cock that’s hard and leaking in his underwear. Kei is still reeling from the fact that this scene is real. It’s not him watching from a screen and wishing he could participate, he’s here and Shōyō’s here and it’s more amazing than anything he’s ever imagined. And in moments, he’ll slide, hard and throbbing into this wet heat, the muscles clenching around him, determined to milk him of his soul.

 

“ _ Fuuck... _ you feel so good,” he growls into Shōyō’s ear, the ginger keening at the praise. Kei slides his free hand from the nipple he was abusing, down the defined chest and abs, and over Shōyō’s leg. For a moment he caresses the smooth, toned flesh before he tucks his hand beneath the knee and pulls back, spreading the redhead further apart. Shōyō rolls his hips harder and moans loudly into the room.

 

“Look at you…” Kei says, his voice deep and husky. He’s unsure if his words will pick up on the microphone but he doesn’t really care, he’s only concerned with Shōyō.

 

“Look how well you take my fingers…” He plunges his fingers as deep as he can go as if to emphasize his words and Shōyō cries out, his back arching again. Kei pulls out and adds a third finger and Shōyō whimpers. Drool is gathering at the corner of his perky mouth and Kei licks it up and kisses him there, causing Shōyō to turn his head and kiss him sloppily. It’s all teeth and tongues and panting into each other’s mouths. Kei massages Shōyō thigh as he continues to grip it, pulling back until his knee practically rests against his chest. 

 

At some point, Kei has stopped holding back and is fully grinding against Shōyō. He wants to fuck him  _ so bad _ he’s aching. The friction against his cock feels great but it’s not enough.

 

Kei crooks his fingers back toward his palm, searching for Shōyō’s prostate. He finds the spongy bundle of nerves and presses into it and is rewarded with the most obscene noise he’s ever heard Shōyō make. 

 

“Oh my god, Shrimp, that was awesome,” he replies, chuckling into Shōyō’s ear. “Do it again,” he adds and presses into the spot again and with more pressure. Shōyō’s head slams back and he cries out, digging his ass into Kei’s fingers. 

 

_ “FUCK!”  _ He yells, “you’re gonna make me cum, baka!”

 

“You want me to stop?” Kei teases and presses into the spot again.

 

_ “Hah...ohgod…shi... _ wait, wait!” Shōyō yells and grabs for Kei’s wrist. 

 

Kei laughs and bites at his neck, continuing to add pressure to Shōyō’s prostate. Impulsively he drops Shōyō’s leg and wraps his hand around his ignored dick. He gathers the precum spilling from the tip and sets a pace with both hands determined to make the ginger cum. 

 

“I don’t wanna wait, Shrimp. I wanna watch you cum.”

 

Shōyō cries out again, arguing against Kei’s demand, but his fingers have loosened around his wrist and Kei takes it as the okay to continue. Shōyō pulls at Kei’s hair and his other hand returns to his thigh. Shōyō grips him and uses his leg as leverage so he can both roll his hips up into the hand jacking him off and back onto the fingers mashing his sweet spot.

 

The pressure against Kei’s dick has disappeared now that Shōyō is chasing his orgasm, but it makes no difference. Kei can feel his own orgasm building just from the scene before his eyes. He’s going to cum untouched and it takes everything within him to stamp it down, force it back so he can focus. 

 

It doesn’t take long and Shōyō tenses with a shout, warm, white fluid spilling from the tip of his cock and coating Kei’s hand and Shōyō’s stomach in viscous liquid. Shōyō collapses against him, breathing hard and heavy as he comes down from the high of his climax while Kei whispers sweetly to him, “You did so good” and “You are so beautiful.”

 

Kei stares at his hand while he waits for Shōyō to collect himself. He observes the milky substance dripping between his fingers, awed by the fact that he made Hinata Shōyō cum. The evidence is right there, clinging to his hand. Kei buries his face in Shōyō’s neck, grinning proudly to himself as he wipes the sticky fluid on his sheets, not caring for the mess. They’ll have to be changed anyway.

 

“You’re still hard,” Shōyō whispers to him, placing a soft kiss to his temple. 

 

“Mm..” Kei grunts, tilting into the affection.

 

Shōyō turns in his lap and lifts Kei’s face up, bending down to capture his lips in a lazy kiss. It’s deep but less heated and Kei wraps his arms around the smaller body, pulling it close.

 

Shōyō pulls back a bit and whispers into his mouth, “I still want you to fuck me.”

 

Kei groans and kisses him again, a little more passionately. He tightens his arms and rolls his hips and though Shōyō has softened in the aftermath of his orgasm, he still moans from the contact.

 

“You sure?” Kei asks.

 

Shōyō nods and says, “Unless you’d rather I blow you.”

 

Kei has to think about that for a moment. On one hand, a blow job from Shōyō would be  _ awesome.  _ He’s imagined those plump, pink lips wrapped around his cock on multiple occasions. However, he's not sure he wants to pass up the chance to actually fuck him either. Kei is unsure of he’ll get the chance to do this again and he wants to take full advantage of what he can. Sue him.

 

“I want to fuck you,” He answers. If Shōyō is willing, who is he to deny him.

 

Shōyō smiles and kisses him again, “Good.” He climbs off Kei’s lap, his head swiveling as he searches the bed for something. He cries out in triumph and snatches up a small, square package, tossing it at Kei before turning around to kneel on all fours in front of him and facing the camera. 

 

For a minute, Kei can’t move. The view of Shōyō kneeling as he is, his ass red from their earlier activities, is almost too much. Kei grabs the condom package in hand and tosses it beside the ginger’s knee. Then he grips both ass cheeks in his hands, kneading the firm flesh as his mouth waters. He bends over to plant kisses from the small of Shōyō back down to each cheek.

 

“How are you so fucking gorgeous?!” He demands, incredulous that this same idiot who has irritated him for nearly three years is the same beauty that makes his head spin from lust like no other.

 

“It’s a natural gift,” Shōyō teases back, a smirk evident in his voice. He turns his head to gaze at Kei over one shoulder, hair matted to his head from sweat, eyes heavy and half-lidded with want. Shōyō wiggles his hips and says, “You’re one to talk, anyway, mister tall and sexy. Now please fuck me.”

 

Kei snorts and removes his underwear, his erection bouncing free. He hisses as the cool air makes contact and smirks when he notices Shōyō staring wide-eyed and hungry at his hard length, not quite as thick as Shōyō but he’s a little longer. He bends to pick up the condom packet. He tears it open and rolls it on with no problem. (He’s thankful for all the wasted condoms he’d practiced with in order not to embarrass himself.) He searches for the bottle of lube and adds a generous amount, smearing it over his cock until it’s slick. He uses the excess to wet Shōyō’s hole again, dipping a finger in a few times just because he can and because it pulls a few moans from the ginger kneeling on the bed. 

 

Kei pulls out and with one hand he grips Shōyō’s hip, with the other he takes himself in hand and lines up with Shōyō’s entrance. Kei’s heart is beating double time in his chest as the crown of his cock brushes the muscle of Shōyō’s asshole. He can feel it contract against him, anticipating the intrusion. Kei gingerly shoves forward, past the ring of muscle, the head of his cock being swallowed in tight heat.

 

_ “Oh god!”  _ Kei exclaims, his vision going white. Nothing in all he’s read prepared him for the actual, intense sensation of having his dick surrounded by those clenching muscles, and he’d only sunk in as far as the tip. If he didn’t get control right now, he’d cum the moment he fully sheathes himself. 

 

_ “Mmm…”  _ Shōyō hums, his hips pushing back a little so Kei sinks in further. Kei tightens his grip and holds Shōyō still so he can give himself a breather.

 

“Geez, you act like you haven’t done this before,” Shōyō groans in frustration and Kei glares at his back in response. Of course he never told Shōyō about his virgin status, choosing to keep his experience- or lack thereof- to himself for pride’s sake. He didn’t think he’d ever live it down if the Shrimp found out he’d lost his virginity before Kei ever had the chance. Not that it should be surprising, what with Shōyō’s natural charisma and Kei’s inability to connect. Still, he’d like to think that Hinata Shōyō of all people wouldn’t have found it so easy to score some ass. Not that Kei was looking all that hard anyway. 

 

Instead of answering Shōyō with one of his many snide remarks, he drives his hips forward, sinking down into the ginger’s tight heat until Kei’s thighs press up against the backs of Shōyō’s, effectively cutting off all speech that isn’t garbled moans. Kei smirks proudly but it falls from his face at the feeling of being completely enveloped by Shōyō’s tightness. He groans, stilling his movements to give Shōyō a moment to adjust and himself a moment to calm his throbbing dick. God he just wants to cum.

 

“ _ Ahhh... _ Stingyshima, move already!” Shōyō exclaimed, punctuating his demand with a backward thrust of his hips despite Kei’s tight grip. The movement ripped a moan from Kei, his control snapping. He bent over the ginger’s smaller frame, backed out until he felt the crown of his cock tug the muscle of Shōyō’s rim, then snapped his hips forward, causing them both to rock with the motion as Kei slams home. He does it again and again and again, his pace hard and fast.

 

Shōyō cries out, a guttural moan falling from his lips as he collapses into his elbows, his forehead resting on his arms. In a broken, raspy voice he utters, “F-fuck, I-I th-ink you’rre inmy fucking stomach. O-oh god, I’m gonna die.”

 

Kei pants and moans, peppering kisses along Shōyō’s shoulders and spine before turning to rest his cheek on the pale back and just _ feel _ everything. His long fingers have a death grip on Shōyō’s hips driving him back onto Kei’s cock with reckless abandon. He whimpers nonsensical praises in a cracked and strained voice, unable to filter the words that spill from his lips and not even caring to try. Kei feels like he’s ascended to heaven, his body  _ burns  _ as if he’s been set on fire from the inside. He feels almost worshipful toward Shōyō, every thrust is a prayer of veneration for the wonderful being beneath him.

 

Kei throws himself upright, never slowing his momentum but changing the angle with the movement. Shōyō wails when his prostate is pounded, his head flinging back and back arching in an almost perfect bow, so taut Kei vaguely worries he’ll snap his spine.

 

“Yes...yes...d-don’t stop...ri-ght there... _ hah ah ah ah nghgod ah hah hah…” _

 

Fuck he sounds phenomenal, Kei thinks to himself, his orgasm building low in his gut. He bends forward again, but just enough to wrap his fingers around Shōyō’s hardened cock and stroke him in time with his thrusts.

 

“C’mon, baby, c’mon. Cum for me, sexy, c’mon,” Kei encourages, using every last ounce of willpower he has left to keep from coming before Shōyō. He wants to make him cum on his dick. He wants to win this.

 

Shōyō’s moans increase in octaves as he nears his climax again. 

 

“ _ Hah ah ah... _ FUCK! I’m gonna cum!” He’s bouncing back on Kei’s dick like it’s the last one he’ll fuck and within moments of Kei grasping Shōyō’s dick his body stiffens, his mouth dropping in a silent scream as his eyes squeeze shut. Warmth spills over Kei’s hand and Shōyō clenches so tight it’s almost painful. The feel of all of it; Shōyō’s cum once again covering his hand, his lithe body stiffening beneath him, the muscles of his ass tightening around Kei’s length, combined with denying himself release so many times, all force Kei into an orgasm unlike any he’s ever had before.

 

With an,  _ “OH SHIT!” _ and a gravelly, drawn out moan, it hits him with the force of an earthquake, shaking him to his core from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He blanks out for a few seconds, his senses shorting out from overstimulation as he fills the condom, cumming harder and longer than any other time he could remember.

 

When he comes to, he’s draped over Shōyō’s sweaty back, muscles twitching from the aftershock. Shōyō whimpers beneath him and Kei can feel the ginger’s limbs trembling. Kei arms feel like wet spaghetti as he limply grips the base of his cock where the condom is and pulls out, both boys grunting with the sensation.

 

Shōyō collapses on his stomach and Kei ties off the used prophylactic, tossing it on the floor because, who _fucking_ _cares._ He falls onto his side next to a worn out Shōyō and rolls onto his back, yanking off the stupid green mask that had been sticking to his sweaty face. Both are breathing heavily and Kei feels incredibly relaxed. More relaxed than he can remember. In fact, he doesn’t think he’s ever felt more at peace with the world than he does now.

 

It’s better than that one time, the previous year, he and Yamaguchi snuck out to try that joint Tanaka and Noya gave them. But this high is way better and it’s not accompanied by coughing up a lung.

 

Kei turns his head and flips his hand over onto Shōyō’s back trying to elicit a response, “You alive?”

 

Shōyō grunts quietly but doesn’t otherwise move and Kei is content to leave him. Kei is dozing beside the ginger when he finally feels him shift and he cracks open an eye. Shōyō stiffly pushes back until he’s sitting, one leg hanging off the side of his bed. His hair is a hot mess and his face is still pink, Kei notices, as Shōyō slides off his own mask. He’s none the worse for wear and while he  _ looks _ like he just got fucked, he doesn’t look in pain- his eyes are bright and he’s smiling. Through his lashes, Kei watches as Shōyō watches him. A moment later and he feels a tiny finger poke him in his side.

 

“Oi!” He hollers, both eyes shooting open and narrowing to a glare for the offense.

 

Shōyō giggles, “I knew you weren’t asleep.”

 

“I wasn’t pretending otherwise,” Kei answers blandly. 

 

Late afternoon sunlight streams through the blinds on Kei’s window haloing Shōyō in rose-gold light, giving him an almost ethereal presence. Kei had thought that once he’d had the energetic ginger, than all that pent up desire would expend itself and he’d be able to get back to his life. It seems that Shōyō is the forbidden fruit. Once Kei had a taste, he was doomed to want more.

 

Kei tentatively reaches out to graze Shōyō’s thigh with his fingers, watching his expression for any sign of distaste. Maybe it would be Shōyō who doesn’t need him any more and Kei doesn’t like that thought. Except Shōyō doesn’t seem to mind the affection, smiling shyly while his cheeks and the tips of his ears darken to a soft red. Kei grins.

 

Shōyō leans into him, stretching out his smaller frame until he’s half laying on top of Kei, his small chin resting atop his hands. Kei traces a non-pattern onto his back.

 

“Is this okay?” Shōyō asks, despite the gentleness of Kei’s touch.

 

“Yeah,” Kei assures him. He doesn’t know what this is- the beginning of romantic feelings or some intense sexual chemistry- but Kei doesn’t feel the need to identify it right now. He’s content to lie there and bask in Shōyō’s warmth until he tells him he can’t.

 

Shōyō’s face splits into a brilliant smile and Kei can’t help but shove his hand into his face while  _ tsk _ -ing, “You’re so sappy.”

 

Shōyō snorts and nips at his hand, Kei yanks it away throwing him a half-hearted glare. “Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” Shōyō teases back.

 

It was Kei’s turn to snort with derision, “I’m not that sentimental, Shrimp.”

 

“Stop calling me Shrimp, beanpole!”

 

Kei chuckles and looks up at the camera, his neck straining from the angle before looking back at Shōyō, one eyebrow raised. A look of confusion passes over the ginger’s face and Kei almost rolls his eyes but then understanding dawns on Shōyō.

 

“Oh, right,” he says as he rises up to stop recording. “I’ll edit all that out later.” He sits back, this time straddling Kei, causing the tall blonde to begrudgingly shift and make room. 

 

“What do you want now,  _ Shrimp _ ?” He asks using the nickname just because he can.

 

Shōyō does roll his eyes and flicks one of Kei’s nipples, causing the blonde to inhale sharply. He catches Shōyō’s wrist in one of his hands and yanks, pulling the shorter male down and wrapping his other arm around his waist to pin him to his chest.

 

“You don’t play fair, do you?”

 

“Nope,” Shōyō giggles. The sensation stirs Kei, warming his blood and pooling between his legs. “I wanna ride you,” the ginger adds, his voice dipping low and dripping with desire.

 

Kei almost chokes on air.  _ Seriously?!  _ He thinks. Well, stamina has never been an issue with Shōyō.

 

“I only agreed to one video,” Kei reminds him, feeling excitement bubble beneath his skin.

 

Shōyō leans down and kisses him, his tongue sliding between Kei’s lips in lazy strokes. He takes his time, working Kei and waking up his desire. Kei’s hands travel all over the ginger, mapping out Shōyō body the way he didn’t get to before they started earlier. Where they were overcome with carnal need before, too hungry to stop and enjoy the flavor, now they ate at a leisurely pace, tasting one another like a delicate and savory meal.

 

When Shōyō breaks the spell and finally pulls away, they are both panting, warm from need and ready to dig into each other again.

 

“Who said anything about recording,” Shōyō whispers with a grin.

 

Kei is one hundred and twenty percent sure his is a blessed life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had fun! I want to thank you all for sticking with me through this sinfest. I plan to eventually add a side story that includes a threesome between Kuroo, Tsukki, and Hinata. However, it won't happen any time soon because I need a break from writing smut. I feel like that's all I do lately because I am living vicariously through extremely attractive, fictional characters. Anyway, thanks for all the support and encouragement! I totally appreciate all your comments and Kudos. If you wanna chat or something, hit me up on tumblr (hope the link below works) but don't come expecting a lot, I suck at personal communication. LOL
> 
> BIMB :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Bluelikewords](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluelikewords)

**Author's Note:**

> How many words does one need to write porn.


End file.
